Code Lyoko: Deletrix
by KaTmAi
Summary: Una nueva alumna llega a Kadic sé lo poco original que suena eso, pero es lo que hay XD , portando consigo algunos secretos sobre Xana y su creación. ¿Cómo afectará a los chicos Lyoko?
1. Mariposas negras

**Code Lyoko:**

Deletrix

**Capítulo 1: Mariposas Negras**

"Por algún motivo aquélla noche había soñado con un suave rumor de aleteos y un par de alas negras. No le hallé sentido lógico alguno. Ese día me levanté como de costumbre. No pensé que fuera a haber algo importante. Nunca se piensa que algo vaya a pasar pero… ¡qué equivocado estaba…!"

-¡Miren quién viene ahí!- dijo Ulrich volteando a ver a su amigo- Al fin el gran Odd se dignó a acompañarnos- al aludido se acercó a ellos tallándose los ojos.

-Hola Ulrich. ¿No ha pasado nada interesante en mi ausencia? Me quedé… aaauuummm… dormido- dijo soltando un gran bostezo.

-No se nota- comentó Yumi riendo.

-¿Qué te pasó Odd¿Se te pegaron las cobijas?- preguntó Jeremie con una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso Einstein. En realidad sí; me quieren tanto que no me querían dejar ir- los cuatro chicos rieron ante el comentario.

-Claro… por cierto, lo único interesante que ha pasado es que Sissi no ha venido a molestar- dijo Ulrich.

-Lo cual es una gran novedad- continuó Yumi.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Comenzamos bien el día- celebró Odd. La campana de clases sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos luego. ¡Que les vaya bien con el blah, blah, blah de los maestros!- les dijo la chica despidiéndose con una mano mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¡Adiós!- le contestaron al unísono y también comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón de clases.

-Muy bien, como ya dijo Odd comenzamos bien el día. Así que quitando el examen que tendremos, todo seguirá bien si no nos topamos con Sisssss…- Ulrich se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que la hija del director se acercaba corriendo con una mano levantada en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola Ulrich querido!

-¿Me decías amigo?- le dijo Odd con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo y mi bocota. ¿Por qué tuve que invocarla?

-Bueno "Ulrich querido", nos vemos en el salón de clases- le dijo Jeremie y jaló a Odd del brazo para alejarse corriendo.

-¡Los dos me la van a pagar!- les gritó- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- se dirigió a la chica, que había quedado parada frente a él.

-Deberías ser más amable con las mujeres¿sabes?- le dijo un tanto molesta.

-¿No te gusta cómo te hablo? Bueno, es que tú eres la única mujer que me molesta. Además de la gorda de Biología, claro.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¿Me ibas a decir algo, o ya puedo ir a soportar otra molestia con patas?

-Te iba a proponer que salieras con la chica más guapa de la escuela, pero con esas actitudes estás perdiendo tu oportunidad- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿La más guapa de la escuela? Creo que no la conozco¿me la vas a presentar?- le dijo lo más sarcásticamente que pudo para ahuyentarla y librarse de ella de una vez por todas.

-No tonto… me refiero a mí- le dijo Sissi con soberbia.

-Debe ser una broma… lo único que podría compararse con salir contigo sería salir con un caracol.

-¡Pero qué diablos…!- le gritó furiosa.

-Te sugiero que le des mi boleto a otro porque yo no voy tomar el vuelo. Ahora, si ya terminaste, con tu permiso o sin él yo ya me voy- la chica explotó.

-¡Te arrepentirás Ulrich¡Te arrepentirás por haber rechazado a la chica más linda del universo¡Te caerá la maldición gitana y no vas a salir con nadie en siete años¡Aaarrrggg!- gritó al aire.

-Claro Sissi…- dijo Ulrich dándole la espalda y alejándose caminando tranquilamente mientras se sobaba una oreja.

* * *

-Jajaja¿cómo te fue con tu amor platónico?- le preguntó Odd a Ulrich con burla cuando éste llegó al salón de clases y se sentó a su lado.

-Cállate, a la próxima los agarro de las orejas para que no se me vayan.

-Pero no Ulrich, el caso es que estén solos porque si estamos ahí haríamos un mal cuarteto- Jeremie se unió a la conversación.

-No saben la gracia que me da…- le contestó el castaño poniendo cara de sope. Odd le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes amigo. Ya verás que después de esta amarga experiencia que tuviste el día mejorará- señaló la puerta- Dentro de unos minutos el maestro entrará por ahí, comenzará a hablar y dirá que el examen está cancelado.

-Con el maestrito que tenemos, eso será hasta que el sol se congele- dijo Jeremie. Odd no le hizo caso.

-Luego entrará el director y nos dirá que habrá algo… algo… algo muy bueno.

-Jaja, sí claro.

-Cinco minutos después de dicho esto, la puerta se abrió dejando paso al maestro que se encargaba de la materia de Historia.

-Buenos días alumnos- les dijo con el habitual tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Buenos días- contestó la clase al unísono.

-El señor Delmas viene a darles un anuncio, así que les ruego presten atención por favor- Odd le dio un codazo a Ulrich. El director de la escuela entró al salón. Tosió un par de veces para captar la atención de todos.

-Buenos días- dijo.

-Buenos días- repitieron los chicos.

-Vengo a anunciarles sobre la llegada de una nueva alumna a nuestra escuela- tosió nuevamente e hizo un gesto con la mano. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció una chica pelirroja de rasgos finísimos, muy blanca y con unos preciosos ojos verdes que destacaban por encima de todo. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado que la hacía lucir aún más linda. Todos quedaron con la boca colgante, las chicas de sorpresa y los chicos de admiración, y babeando a chorros por supuesto. Lamuchacha dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, a pesar de haber sentido de inmediato la hostilidad de algunas chicas- Su nombre es Eini,su nacionalidad es irlandesa, tiene 13 años y pide que la disculpen, pero aún está acostumbrándose al cambio de colegio así que les suplico sean amables con ella- se dirigió a la muchacha- Hay dos asientos vacíos así que…- Sissi frunció el ceño e inmediatamente puso su mochila en el asiento junto ella, cruzó los brazos y volteó hacia la ventana. El director también frunció el ceño al ver esto- bueno, creo que sólo queda uno…- le indicó a Eini el lugar vacío junto a Jeremie. La chica se dirigió allí, rápidamente Odd empujó a Ulrich obligándolo a sentarse junto a su otro amigo. Eini alzó una ceja pero se sentó al lado de Odd.

-Qué te dije Ulrich…- Odd volteó hacia atrás y se dirigió a sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Maldito Odd pícaro- murmuró Ulrich.

-Sí claro. Sólo falta saber lo que pasará con el exam…- Jeremie se interrumpió al ver que el maestro se dirigía a ellos nuevamente después de intercambiar unas palabras con el director.

-Ahora…- Odd cruzó los dedos y abrió mucho los ojos- todos excepto Eini saquen papel y pluma para comenzar el examen. Entre más pronto comiencen, más pronto terminarán- Odd dejó caer su cabeza en la banca provocando que Eini lo volteara a ver extrañada.

* * *

-Vaya, es realmente muy bonita- dijo Yumi con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados mientras seguía con la mirada a Eini, quien seguramente se dirigía a su habitación con no sólo los ojos de Yumi posados en ella.

-Claro que si- dijo Odd poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura con una gran sonrisa. Ulrich se le quedó mirando.

-Te admiro Odd.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó éste sorprendido.

-Sí. A pesar del examen de Historia más difícil de la historia, eres capaz de estar feliz- suspiró, su amigo volteó hacia el cielo.

-Pero eso fue porque ni siquiera le prestó atención al examen. Te aseguro que todo el tiempo estuvo babeando viendo a la linda chica que tenía al lado- dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Te sentaste junto a ella¿Cómo le hiciste?- inquirió su amiga. El que contestó fue Jeremie, pues aparentemente su amigo estaba viajando cómodamente en una esponjada nube.

-Pues me aventó a Ulrich y como no había otra opción, ella no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a él.

-Uy, pobrecita- dijo Yumi riendo- ¡Hey, tú!- al parecer las nubecitas de Odd se acabaron y aterrizó en la tierra- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Eini? Sería un hipócrita si dijera que físicamente no me atrae. Es muy bonita, pero acaba de llegar, aún no hemos platicado y… no sé como que es muy pronto para que me guste de gustarme así. Así que la respuesta es no- le dijo simplemente. La campana de clases sonó por sexta vez en ese día, anunciando el fin del receso.

-Bueno, pues a prepararnos para tres clases más. Los veo a la salida- dijo la chica y se alejó corriendo.

-Tres horas más donde puedo seguirme echando un gran taco de ojo- dijo Odd en broma, sus amigos cruzaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

* * *

---Flash Back---

-Tú querida niña tonta, te advierto que la que manda aquí soy yo, y sólo he venido a decirte que no me importa lo bonita que seas ni lo tanto que puedas llamar la atención. Más vale que no te metas con aquél castaño- señaló a Ulrich- o te las verás conmigo- la miró fijamente con sus ojos negros, las cuales se habían convertido en dos filosas cuchillas que apuntaban a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás celosa… Elisabeth?- le contestó Eini acordándose de su nombre y volteando a verla con los brazos cruzados- No deberías, yo no he venido a quitarle nada a nadie.

-Más te vale. Y más te vale también que no me vuelvas a llamar Elisabeth. Odio que me llamen así. Soy Sissi¿entendido?- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero me estás juzgando y ni siquiera me conoces.

-¿Que estoy haciendo qué?

-Estás asumiendo que me entrometo con cualquiera que se me pone al paso, y te estás dejando llevar por las apariencias. Yo no soy de ésas- le dio la espalda- Y otra cosa- continuó mirándola por encima del hombro- No reacciono tan pasivamente ante una agresión, así que más te vale a ti no meterte conmigo- dijo con un tono helado que dejó paralizada a Sissi y se alejó caminando.

---Fin Flash Back---

La chica suspiró y dejó que esa imagen sobre el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido ese día se perdiera en su mente. Llevaba un buen rato acostada en su cama, la habitación que le habían asignado era para una sola persona, lo cual ella agradeció pues sabía que por ese momento las chicas la considerarían como su rival hasta no conocerla bien o hasta no acostumbrarse a su presencia, y los chicos sólo intentarían acercarse a ella con cualquier pretexto. Además, le parecía perfecta por tener la ventana a un lado de su cama. Así, si se quedaba dormida los rayos del sol la despertarían, y por las noches podía observar la luna y las estrellas sin ningún problema. Se irguió y observó, efectivamente, la luna llena que la iluminaba a la perfección- "Mañana comenzaré con mi búsqueda. Cumpliré lo que debo hacer aquí, lo prometo"- pensó.

* * *

-Para bailar la bamba… para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia- Jim, el profesor de educación física y prefecto de la escuela, se paseaba por todos los alrededores vigilando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar y ningún alumno fuera de su respectiva habitación, mientras cantaba y bailaba- Yo no soy marinero… yo no soy marinero, soy capitán, soy cap…- se detuvo a parpadear un par de veces. Le parecía que algo se estaba quemando a lo lejos. ¡Ah, no! Era sólo el cabello rojísimo de la chica nueva alumbrada por la luna. Bueno, no pasa nada… ¡Hey! Son casi las tres de la mañana¿qué rayos hace aquí?- ¡Hey, tú! Los alumnos deben permanecer en su habitación aunque tengan insomnio, debiste haberlo leído en el reglamento¿no?- le dijo acercándose a ella- Es la primera noche que pasas aquí, y no querrás ganarte tu primer reporte¿cierto? Vam…- una mariposa nocturna de color negro, pasó frente a sus ojos casi rozando su nariz.

-Son hermosas- la chica estaba sentada sobre el pasto admirando la luna llena frente a ella. Unas tres mariposas revoloteaban sobre ella, al parecer jugando- desde niña siempre me han fascinado, más que cualquier otra, porque son de color negro- una de las mariposas se posó en su mano. Jim parpadeó de nuevo un para de veces. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa niña¿Y de dónde habían salido aquellos bichos? Jamás los había visto rondando por ahí, aunque todas las noches tenía que pasearse por el jardín de la escuela.

-Oye, creo que no me oíste, debes estar en tu habitación- Eini alzó la mano para que el animalito echara a volar de nuevo.

-"Pero el aleteo de una mariposa podría causar un tifón al otro lado del mundo. Esto será la diferencia algún día"- recitó mientras se levantaba del piso- Y yo cumpliré con mi misión- comenzó a caminar con dirección a la escuela, dejando al profesor con la mayor cara de what que jamás se hubiera visto.

* * *

**

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada, hola a todos y gracias por haber soportado el primer capítulo de este que es mi segundo fic de code lyoko.  
Ahora, a lo que voy. Antes de que empiecen a odiar a mi personaje por ser una Miss Universo, quiero decirles que a pesar de ser muy guapa y loque sea, no va a ser la típica niñita "nice"perfecta que es super hermosa, super inteligente, súper rica, super no se qué y súper más allá, porque eso no existe. Claro que tampoco va tener el cerebro seco. Y tambien para que las chavas no odien a la pobrecita, les diré que tiene un pasado muy feito. Luego,como ya se vio en el capítulo y es más que obvio, la "misión" que  
tiene está muy relacionada con Xana, pero ésta no va a aparecer hasta el capítulo tres, porque el dos es para que conozcan a Eini y para que se haga amiga de los chicos Lyoko. Pero ya estoy hablando de más, si les ha gustado el cap. déjenme porfa sus reviews y sus comentarios, críticas, consejoso jitomatazos, que todo será bien recibido para mejorar esto. Bueno ya sin nada qué decir, me despido de uds.**

Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!

KaTmAi


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

"Bien, ahora veamos… me han dicho que puedo hacer amigos aquí… hey, esa niña se ve que es buena…" ¡Hola!

Una pequeña de no más de seis años de edad, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, se acercó sonriente a otra niña, rubia y de ojos azules que estaba sentada en una jardinera de lo que parecía ser el patio de una escuela. Ésta última sólo volteó a verla sin responderle y devolvió la vista a sus rodillas.

-… ¿Cómo te llamas?- la rubia siguió sin responder-… ¿Cuántos años tienes?...- nada…- Mmm… Claro… Em, yo soy…

-No me importa.

-¿Eh?- se mostró confundida.

-No me interesa saber quién eres¿de acuerdo?

-Hey¿qué te pasa¿Tienes problemas?

-Tú eres mi problema, niña tonta- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué? Pero yo sólo quería… Mira, yo no te he hecho nada, así que no tienes por qué hablarme así- le respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo hago lo que quiero¡largo de aquí!

-……………………

-No quiero saber nada de una niñita tonta que ni siquiera es de por aquí.

Aquello fue el acabóse; la pelirroja odiaba que se metieran con el lugar de donde venía, así que ya no soportó más y se abalanzó furiosa sobre la otra niña. Ambas chiquillas comenzaron jalarse de los cabellos mientras los niños que se encontraban en el patio se juntaban alrededor de ellas gritando y animando la pelea. Unas maestras que vieron el amontonamiento de personitas se acercaron y encontraron a las dos niñas rodando por el piso, e inmediatamente las separaron.

-¡Tranquilas¡Tranquilas!- las niñas aún intentaron zafarse de las manos de las mujeres, pero no lo consiguieron.

-¡Déjeme¡Voy a acabar con esa vieja que se le está quemando la cabeza!

-¡Fíjate bien en lo que dices, Barbie con mameluco!

-¡Basta¡He dicho basta!- aún con algunos esfuerzos las maestras lograron calmar un poco a las dos furiosas chiquillas, las cuales cruzaron los brazos y bufaron exasperadas- Ustedes dos, ya saben que pelear no trae nada bueno.

-¡Ella se lo buscó!- protestó la pelirroja.

-Nada de eso. Ahora quiero que hagan las pases y se den un abrazo.

-¡Maestra, está usted loca si piensa que voy a hacer las pases con esa niñata estúpida!- dijo la rubia.

-¡Mira quién habla¡Se nota que no sabes que hasta los vegetales tienen corazón¡Yo no pienso abrazar a esa porquería de ser humano!- contestó la pelirroja señalándola. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante ambas respuestas.

* * *

-…Sniff, sniff…

-………………………

-…Sniff, sniff… ¡BUAAA!

-¡Dios mío¿Qué te pasó?

Una niña que iba pasando por la puerta de una habitación, se acercó a la ojiverde, despeinada y sucia, que se encontraba llorando sentada sobre la cama.

-¡Esa niña tuvo la culpa!- dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos-¡Mandaron llamar a papá y a mamá!

-¿Te peleaste con alguien?- quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Ella fue la que empezó con insultos¡El director dijo que si volvía a pasar, a la que iban a sacar de la escuela era a mí!

-¿Y qué te dijeron papá y mamá?

-Que después hablarían conmigo…- contestó tallándose los ojos. La otra niña suspiró y con la falda de su vestido comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de su acompañante.

-Mira Eini, hay personas que simplemente no quieren que se les acerque nadie-trató de explicar- Ni hablar, así son felices- suspiró nuevamente- Así que lo mejor es que no te le acerques a esa niña, mucho menos después de lo que pasó- dijo acomodando el desastroso cabello con mirada desaprobatoria- Pero hay muchos chicos en la escuela¿por qué no intentas ser amiga de alguien más?... Te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

La niña salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, dejando a Eini con la mirada pensativa. Después de algunos minutos de meditación, ella también sonrió.

-"Eso es cierto. Mañana lo intentaré con alguien más. Pues bien, no me acercaré a las rubias; ahora sé que son muy malas"- pensó. Bajó de la cama y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de la tarde antes de tener que enfrentarse a sus padres.

* * *

-"Ni hablar, creo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con… nadie"- Eini se sentó en una jardinera y volteó a su lado derecho. En la jardinera opuesta estaba la chiquilla con la que se había peleado el día anterior; ésta la miró con el rabillo del ojo rencorosamente por unos instantes y volteó nuevamente a ver sus rodillas. Eini suspiró- "Genial"- pensó.

-¡Hola!- una niña morena, de ojos negros, el cabello de igual color sujetado en coletas (totalmente distinta a la niña con la que había lidiado el día anterior) se acercó a ella. Eini la miró sin mucha gracia.

-No estoy de humor para soportar otra pelea. ¿Podrías irte de aquí antes de que empiece a ser grosera?- la morena alzó los hombros, confundida.

-¿Quién los entiende? Primero quieren amigos y luego no quieren que se les acerquen. Conste que yo lo intenté; yo quería ser tu amiga.

-¿Qué, qué? Un momento… ¡Hey, espera¡Espera!

* * *

-… Snifff, niff…

-?

-… Sniff, sniff…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¡BUAAA¡¡Cometí un error!

-¿Qué pasó?- la niña se sentó al lado de una llorosa Eini.

-¡Una chica quería ser mi amiga y yo la mandé a volar!

-¡Ay, Eini!

-Sniff, sniff… ¿y si lo intento de nuevo? Al fin y al cabo ya sé que las rubias son malas… y los morenos buenos…- dijo tallándose los ojos. La otra niña alzó una ceja ante este comentario.

-¡Pero no, Eini! Las cosas no funcionan así. No debes juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, mucho menos por su apariencia.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? Ellos me juzgan todo el tiempo.

-¡Ay, Eini! Escucha, nada de eso puede funcionar si te guías por la apariencia. Aprende bien lo que te digo. No todos son malos, no importa cómo se vean.

-De-de acuerdo. Ya no lo haré. Fue un grave error.

-Muy bien. Ahora vamos a jugar¿quieres?

-Me encantaría, no he jugado a nada desde que entré a la escuela- Eini terminó de limpiar su cara y salió de la habitación siguiendo a su confidente.

* * *

La chica abrió los ojos.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, animándola a despertarse del todo. Suspiró y apartó un mechón rojo de su cara. Ese día era sábado, así que no tenía por qué apresurarse a nada, seguramente todos aún estarían dormidos, por la tanto las duchas desocupadas. Abrazó un poco más la almohada. Era increíble que un solo sueño pudiera aportar tantos recuerdos. Por fin se decidió a salir de la cama, se sentó, se estiró y antes de levantarse tomó un portarretratos que estaba en el buró junto a ella. En él se veían a dos niñas abrazándose, ambas pelirrojas, blancas, casi idénticas, lo único que las lograba distinguir eran sus ojos; una los tenía color verde esmeralda y la otra azul aguamarina. Eini miró la fotografía con nostalgia; antes de que se sumiera más en sus pensamientos devolvió el portarretratos a su lugar y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Tan sólo una semana ahí… y ya hasta tenía admiradores. Las gotas de agua que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo la relajaron completamente, y su mente se dedicó a recordar esa semana comenzando desde el lunes, en que había tenido la bienvenida definitiva a esa escuela; la más extraña que había tenido, sin duda.

* * *

Lunes.

-Probando, probando¿me escuchan¡Bueeenos días¡Aquí están de nuevo sus reporteras de confianza Milly Solovieff y Tamiya Diop, con la información más detallada de los acontecimientos de última hora! El día de hoy lunes, les tenemos una entrevista en exclusiva con una chica nueva que ha causado mucho revuelo por aquí desde su llegada. ¡Ella es Eini!- la chica alzó la vista confundida al escuchar su nombre. Las dos niñas, una con un micrófono y la otra con cámara en mano, se acercaron a ella- Hola Eini. Quisiéramos que contestaras algunas preguntas para nuestro periódico escolar.

-¿Pe-periódico?- la chica no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. Volteó hacia la niña morena y se apresuró a tapar su rostro con un cuaderno al percatarse de la cámara que llevaba.

-¡Claro! Es para nosotras un placer, y sé que para ti un halago, que seas la primera plana de nuestro periódico escolar. Vamos, sé que no te puedes negar. ¡Y baja ese cuaderno, que para algo traemos la cámara!

-¿Pri-primera plana? Pe-pero… no creo que sea buena idea, y además no me gusta que me graben- la niña de cabello rosado frunció el ceño. Hizo una señal y su compañera apagó el aparato.

-Nada de peros. Dime, Eini¿qué sientes al estar aquí en nuestro querido colegio Cadic?- dijo acercando el micrófono a la boca de la pelirroja.

-Em, en realidad yo…

-¡Pero claro! Todos quedaron impresionados cuando te vieron. Los chicos se la pasan diciendo lo bonita que eres.

-¡Ahem!- Eini se puso tan roja como su cabello.

-Y las chicas… bueno, mejor ni te digo.

-Me lo imagino…

-Pero vamos, cuéntanos un poco más de ti- con un gesto discreto le indicó algo a Tamiya y ésta puso cara pícara.

-Yo… no creo que salir en el periódico escolar sea buena idea.

-¡Oh, Eini, por favor!

-Es que, yo…

---Flash---

-¿…!- una repentina luz la cegó por un momento. Cuando recuperó la vista del todo se percató de que ya Tamiya había dejado la videocámara a un lado y en su lugar sostenía una cámara fotográfica, que por cierto había utilizado hacía un instante.

-¡La tengo, Milly, la tengo!- dijo la morena emocionada.

-¡Excelente! Vamos con el director, él nos dará los datos que necesitamos para este reportaje, ya que la protagonista no quiso hacerlo. ¡Saldrás en primera plana, Eini, lo harás¡Qué emoción¡Esto fue más fácil de lo que creí!- las dos niñas se alejaron corriendo de ahí, muy felices por su reciente hazaña. La pelirroja no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentada con los ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender realmente lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

-Nicole, necesito que llenes este documento por favor; es de Eini, de su inscripción a la escuela.

-Por supuesto, señor Delmas- la mujer rubia tomó el documento y se apresuró a obedecer al director, dejando en la habitación detrás de sí a todos los maestros que se encontraban ahí reunidos.

-Jeje.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Hertz?- el hombre volteó a ver a la profesora, que estaba con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-Jeje. Esa niña te va a causar muchos problemas, Jim.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- el profesor alzó una ceja.

-Ha sido un problema en sus anteriores escuelas, nada quita que también lo sea aquí.

-Eso es cierto, todos los prefectos con los que ha estado se han quejado siempre- un segundo profesor, con lentes y bufanda al cuello, se unió a la conversación- Dicen que le gusta salir de noche…

-Eso ya lo sé, lo comprobé la primera noche que llegó- Jim cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño¿Qué acaso sus compañeros creían que no podría controlar la situación?

-Sí, pero no sólo eso, además le gusta pelear y romper todas y cada una de las reglas que se le presentan.

-¿Le gusta pelear?- la mujer alzó una ceja.

-Así es; la chica parece muy tranquila, linda y tierna, y quizá lo es, pero también es muy peleonera- Jim entrecerró los ojos, no se imaginaba a una muchacha así revolcándose en el piso, a golpes y patadas con cualquier otra persona.

-Jeje. Ya sabes un poco de lo que te espera- la señorita Hertz y el profesor Fumet salieron de la habitación sonriendo. Jim hizo lo mismo, ya tenía controlada (o al menos eso creía él) a la banda de Stern, Belpois y Della Robbia; una chiquilla más no iba a ser ningún problema (y en verdad lo creyó…).

* * *

Martes.

-¡Pero es que no puede ser¡¿Qué acaso esa niña no puede ni estar aquí sin causar revuelo!- Sissi arrugó el manojo de hojas que tenía en las manos y lo arrojó al piso rabiando a más no poder. Sus dos amigos se apresuraron a recogerlo y desdoblarlo, suspiraron al ver la primera hoja y se quedaron viéndola con mirada soñadora- ¡Pero me va a escuchar!- la chica caminó rápidamente hacia una niña que tenía una pila de hojas en una mano y agitaba al aire unas cuantas en la otra.

-¡Extra, extra¡Hoy en primera plana de nuestro periódico escolar la muchacha que es la sensación del momento¡Vengan por su ejemplar¡Extra, extra!- casi todos los chicos del patio se acercaron a ella pidiéndole un periódico mientras le daban unas monedas a su compañera a cambio de él. Sissi pasó entre todos ellos empujándolos, le arrebató un periódico a Milly y dio media vuelta. Tamiya iba a gritarle que debía pagar por el periódico pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de furia de la hija del director. Ésta cruzó el patio de unas cuantas zancadas y se aproximó a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en una banca.

-¡Tú!- Eini se exaltó al oírla gritar- ¡Seguro ya estarás contenta de ser más que famosa¡Porque claro, la niña bonita tiene que ser popular¡Seguro pagaste por tu publicidad!- rugió Sissi señalándola furibunda.

-¿D-de qué diablos estás hablando?- la pelirroja la miraba más que confusa.

-¡De esto!- le arrojó el periódico que momentos antes le había arrebatado a Milly. Eini lo miró; en la primera hoja estaba una enorme foto suya junto a un texto al que no se preocupó en prestarle atención.

-¿P-pero q-qué es e-esto?- recogió las hojas del piso con unas temblorosas manos y se les quedó viendo con una especie de tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡Así es, ahora todos los niños estúpidos de esta estúpida escuela tienen un estúpido periódico escolar con una estúpida foto tuya!- dijo Sissi con los brazos cruzados y dio media vuelta. Eini miró una vez más su foto de papel impresa en el periódico escolar y tragó saliva.

* * *

-¡Hola!- saludó Odd alegremente a la chica que acababa de llegar.

-Hola- contestó la ojiverde sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya pensaba que te habías perdido-le dijo el chico sonriendo.

-E-es que tuve que mandar a volar a muchos chicos.

-¿Por qué¿Querían un autógrafo?

-…………………

-¿Sí?- Odd abrió mucho los ojos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso.

-Ah, así que Milly y Tamiya ya te hicieron el favor de agregarte al periódico escolar- Ulrich se unió a la conversación- Y los chicos de la escuela ya son tus admiradores- dijo divertido.

-Suerte que ustedes no- dijo Eini con alivio. Odd no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, se les pasará- dijo Jeremie por su parte.

-Qué bien; ya empezaba a preocuparme- en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y el profesor de artes plásticas entró por ella. Odd le sonrió a la chica mientras se acomodaba correctamente en su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo; el chico ya sabía qué (o más bien a quién) iba a dibujar…

* * *

Miércoles.

La banda de amigos se encontraba reunida como siempre, todos estaban sentados en una banca disfrutando lo que les quedaba de receso mientras platicaban de la escuela, del pasto, del aire, de los pájaros y de otras tonterías.

-¡Miren quién viene ahí!- exclamó de pronto Odd con la mayor cara de felicidad que se le había visto.

-¡Uy sí! Qué emoción- de pronto a Yumi se le fue toda la alegría que tenía.

Eini pasó a su lado sin detenerse, tan sólo sonriéndole a Ulrich. El chico correspondió sonrojándose un poco. Al ver esto Yumi cruzó los brazos y resopló con disgusto.

-¿Están seguros de que es real?

-¿Real¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Odd.

-¡Tan sólo mírenla! Pelirroja, blanca, de ojos verdes, con cuerpo de supermodelo; demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Tienes razón Yumi, tal vez es una chica creada por Xana para coquetear con Ulrich y tenderle una trampa, y para darte celos y que te separes del grupo, y para que yo vaya tras de ella; en fin para que nos dividamos. ¿No es eso lo que crees?- dijo Odd con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué acaso no es factible? Yo sigo pensando que no puede ser una chica normal. Es demasiado bonita, tuvo que haberla inventado alguien.

-Es cierto, déjame ver. Aelita¿hay alguna señal de Xana en Lyoko?- dijo Jeremie tecleando algo en su computadora portátil.

-No, Jeremie, todo está muy tranquilo por aquí. Es interesante, Xana no ha despertado en por lo menos un mes- dijo la pelirrosada; los dos amigos rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Ya basta, dejen de burlarse!- rugió Yumi con los dientes apretados.

-¿Hay algún problema, Jeremie?- inquirió la chica virtual.

-Mmm… en realidad no- dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos.

Ulrich se rascaba detrás de la cabeza sin saber qué decir mientras que Yumi se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Los dos rubios cruzaron miradas sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Los celos de Yumi eran realmente muy divertidos, y habían iniciado justamente cuando a las dos pequeñas reporteras escolares se les había ocurrido agregar esa bonita foto en el periódico. Pero "ya se le pasará", pensaron los dos chicos.

* * *

Jueves.

¿Composición¡¿Para hoy!- Eini abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa. Odd apoyó su codo en la banca sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano y la miró con una sonrisa.

-"Eini es muy linda… pero es un desastre escolar"- pensó divertido- "Aunque claro, no creo que sea peor que yo"

-Sus trabajos, por favor- la señorita Hertz tendió una mano esperando a ambos chicos. Eini se puso roja y bajó la vista; Odd simplemente negó con la cabeza. La maestra suspiró- Del señor Della Robbia no me sorprende- Odd la miró sin mucha gracia y sus dos amigos se tuvieron que tapar la boca para no reírse. Él sólo volteó y les enseñó la lengua- Pero usted, señorita Withnam, tan sólo lleva…

-Una semana aquí, ya lo sé, lo siento- la profesora suspiró nuevamente.

-Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

* * *

Viernes.

Eini aspiró profundamente y sonrió. El viento agitaba suavemente sus cabellos y ella disfrutaba de la brisa que chocaba en su rostro. El sonido de una rama que se rompía la hizo abrir los ojos. Dio la vuelta y alcanzó a distinguir la corpulenta figura de Jim aproximarse a ella. Volteó a ambos lados y luego hacia arriba, se apresuró a subir a un árbol. El profesor llegó a donde segundos antes estaba la chica y se detuvo a examinar el lugar. Eini bajó del árbol por el lado del tronco contrario a donde estaba Jim y dio unos cuantos pasos sigilosamente. El hombre dio media vuelta pero no vio nada. La chica se ocultó detrás de un tronco lo mejor que pudo. Después de unos segundos subió de nuevo a un árbol y observó que Jim atravesaba el pequeño bosque sigilosamente y buscando algo entre los árboles. La muchacha se inclinó un poco para ver mejor y…

-¡Ajajá¡Lo sabía, sabía que estabas aquí, chiquilla! Creo que aunque me sorprende que parezcas ardilla, antes de intentar burlarme debiste haber aprendido a volar o por lo menos a no caerte de los árboles- dijo Jim en tono triunfal.

-Mmm…- la chica miró la alta figura que estaba parada frente a ella con las manos en la cintura. Hizo un gracioso puchero y luego resopló con resignación al saber lo que venía.

* * *

-Eini, apenas hace una semana que llegaste y esta es la tercera vez que te veo aquí en mi oficina- dijo el director sobándose la sien con el pulgar y el índice- Haber explícame¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita esta vez?

-En realidad no sé- dijo la chica mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Jim.

-Porque se quiso pasar de lista tratando de jugar a las escondidas conmigo, profesor- comenzó a explicar Jim. El director suspiró.

-Jim, si fuera una hora en que ella tuviera que llegar con algún profesor lo aceptaría, pero las clases ya terminaron y el reglamento no prohíbe jugar a las escondidas.

-Pe-pero¡Yo sé que algo se trae entre manos!-dijo señalando a la chica.

-Sí, sí. Como Belpois y sus amigos¿no?- Eini se puso alerta y escuchó con más atención.

-¡Así es¡Y yo averiguaré lo que es!

-Jim… ya estoy harto de tus alucinaciones. Puedes retirarte, Eini. y quítate esas ramas del cabello, por favor.

-¿Q-qué¿Otra vez la va a dejar ir así como así?

-Jim, creo que hablaré contigo muy seriamente- el director no había dejado de sobarse la sien en todo ese tiempo, al parecer a causa de varios dolores de cabeza por el trabajo, y en ese momento Jim se había convertido en uno más. Eini salió sigilosamente de la oficina.

-"Belpois y sus amigos… Se refiere a Jeremie y los demás… quizá Jim sólo me está vigilando porque cree que algo tramo junto con ellos pero…"- por un momento había sentido la tentación de quedarse a escuchar lo que Jim y el director discutirían, pero su educación fue más fuerte y tuvo que retirarse de ahí.

* * *

La pelirroja suspiró. Esos días habían sido divertidos realmente. Abrió la puerta de las duchas y se topó con Odd en el pasillo.

-¡Hola!- la saludó éste con la ya acostumbrada alegría que lo invadía cuando la veía.

-Hola- le contestó ella de igual manera- ¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno, por ahora voy a la cafetería, me gusta ser el primero en probar lo que preparan.

-¿Te levantas temprano sólo para ir a comer?- dijo Eini levantando una ceja y aguantando la risa.

-¡Oye, no tiene nada de malo!- protestó Odd con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jeje, claro que no, pero es gracioso.

-No lo es.

-Jajaja, claro que sí- Eini se puso a reír mientras Odd cruzaba los brazos con el ceño fingidamente fruncido, hasta ese momento no la había escuchado reír y su forma de hacerlo hizo que la viera mucho más linda- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo al fin la chica tomando aire- Jeje¿Y qué vas a hacer luego de desayunar?- le preguntó burlonamente.

-Pues voy a ver a mis amigos, que obviamente se mueren por verme, en especial Yumi- dijo en tono de soberbia.

-¡Uy, sí claro! Sobretodo por esa humildad que tanto te caracteriza- dijo ella mirando hacia arriba- Por cierto¿entonces Yumi va a pasar el fin de semana aquí?

-Es que soy irresistible- Eini sólo se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada- Jaja, bueno, y porque quería vigilar algo "más bien a alguien"- pensó- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- le preguntó con voz esperanzada.

-Mmm, lo pensaré, en lo que el rey del orgullo baja de su trono y viene con nosotros los mortales.

-No te burles.

-Je, bueno, lo siento, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-No hay problema; nos vemos luego- dijo Odd resignado despidiéndose de ella.

* * *

Yumi miraba a todos con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de que iba a matar al primero que se le atravesara. Sus amigos la observaban desde una distancia segura.-¡Rayos! No sé para qué se quedó si ni siquiera quiere que se le acerquen- refunfuñó Ulrich. 

-Tranquilo, es sólo que esta un poco… em, digamos… "delicada"- le dijo Jeremie poniéndole una mano en el hombro y buscando una palabra que no fuera "celosa".

-¡Miren quién viene ahí!- dijo Odd alegremente.

-Eini- dijo Ulrich sin voltear a donde su amigo señalaba.

-Hey¿cómo supiste?

-Porque ya se tehizo costumbre decir lo mismo cada vez que la ves- el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente. Como siempre, Eini pasó a su lado sin detenerse y sonriéndole a los tres chicos. Yumi vigilaba a la pelirroja con mirada asesina, y en un instante su vista se tiñó de rojo cuando vio que le sonreía a Ulrich, o eso fue lo que ella pensó. De tres escasas zancadas pasó entre sus amigos, los cuales dieron unos pasos hacia atrás asustados cuando la vieron, y llegó hasta donde Eini estaba.

-¡Hey, tú¿crees que puedes venir y meterte con cualquier chico de por aquí?- la chica volteó a verla confundida. Frunció el ceño cuando comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Óyeme, yo no vengo a coquetear; mira, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo.

-¡Pues aquí estás causando muchos problemas! Y de todos los chicos de la escuela tenías que meterte precisamente con mi n… amigo. ¿Por qué mejor no te regresas a tu paisito de tréboles y color verde?- la pelirroja bufó; en verdad odiaba que se metieran con su país. Quizá eso era lo único que podía hacerla enfadar.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y tú por qué no te regresas a tu nacioncita de kimonos?... Hey, un momento¿qué acaso tienes algún problema con los tréboles?- dijo la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo ninguno¿tú lo tienes con los kimonos?- Eini se percató de que en realidad el problema no era con ella ni con su país de tréboles y color verde, sino con _cierto _chico que era _muy_ cercano a la japonesa, así que sonrió.

-En realidad no. A mí me encantan.

-¡Pues yo creo que más bien deberías dejar de… porque Ulrich… porque el y yo… porque él es…!... ¿Qué dijiste?- la japonesa se sonrojó, ya se habían salido del tema de los chicos. Eini había dado justo al clavo.

-Dije que me encantan los kimonos. Son muy bonitos- contestó sonriendo. Tendría que repetirle palabra por palabra todo lo que le había dicho a Sissi el primer día en que había llegado a la escuela- No deberías estar celosa, yo no he venido a quitarle nada a nadie.

-¡No estoy celosa!- protestó rápidamente la japonesa.

-Bueno, pero me estás juzgando y ni siquiera me conoces. Estás asumiendo que me entrometo con cualquiera que se me pone al paso, y te estás dejando llevar por las apariencias. Yo no soy de ésas. Haber, dime¿qué tanto sabes de mí?

-Ep-ap, bueno yo… estep- pues… ahem…- balbuceó Yumi poniéndose aún más colorada.

-Yumi, ya te dije que no he venido a quitarle nada a nadie y mucho menos si se trata de chicos. Y bueno, se la pasan juzgándome todo el tiempo, así que ya estoy acostumbrada, pero te agradecería de verdad que no lo hicieras- Yumi tosió.

-Ti-tienes razón. Me dejé llevar. Es decir, ni siquiera te le acercaste a Ulrich- dijo en voz baja- Yo… lo siento.

-No hay cuidado- le contestó sonriendo abiertamente- ¿Podríamos ser amigas?

-¡Pero claro que sí!- la japonesa suspiró aliviada al oír aquello y se apresuró a tomar la mano extendida de la pelirroja- ¿Sabes qué Eini? creo que tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-Sí… yo también…

* * *

-Me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre Yumi y Eini- dijo Ulrich bostezando.

-Sí, a mí también. Eini ya es… nuestra amiga oficial- le contestó Odd en tono triunfal.

-Jeje, sí, y tú eres el que más feliz se puso. Bueno, que sueñes con Eini- le dijo Ulrich como buenas noches y se acomodó en su cama.

-Quizá te tome la palabra- contestó el rubio pícaramente.

-Pues… que tengas buenas noches.

El rubio sacó algo de debajo de su almohada al asegurarse de que Ulrich estaba dormido del todo. Sonrió al ver a la pelirroja en la primera plana del periódico escolar.

-"Al menos ahora puedo tener una foto suya, aunque sea de papel"- pensó y suspiró- "Es realmente muy linda"- tomó unas tijeras y recortó la fotografía. Sonrió una vez más y la puso debajo de su almohada- "Jeje, esta noche soñaré contigo, preciosa"- el chico se recostó abrazando la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

-"El día de hoy hice nuevos amigos- comenzó a relatar Eini en su mente mirando alegre el portarretratos de las chicas pelirrojas- Son geniales, me recibieron con una sonrisa; creo que la pasaré bien de ahora en adelante. Sus nombres son Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie y Odd. Además, hay otra buena noticia, pues no sé por qué me tardé tanto, pero en esta semana al fin encontré lo que buscaba. Mañana mismo comenzaré con lo que debo hacer- pasó el dedo suavemente por la imagen de la chiquilla de ojos azules y sonrió- Te quiero mucho, buenas noches… hermanita."

* * *

* * *

**¡No estoy muertaaaaa! **

**Jejeje¿Acaso creían que me había olvidado de ustedes¡Pues no es así! Lo que pasa es que he estado muy atareada con mi escuela y un curso que estoy tomando y no había tenido ni un poquito de tiempo¡pero por fin está aquí mi segundo capítulo! Y la verdad es que me gustó. bueno, aunque está larguito, les agradezco que lo hayan leído y espero recibir reviews ¿eh?. Bueno, nuevamente les agradezco que hayan leído esto y mil disculpas por el retrazo. ¡Nos vemos luego!**

**¡Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!**

**KaTmAi**


	3. Traición

**Capítulo 3: "Traición"**

Una pequeña araña negra paseaba tranquilamente por la pared del salón de ciencias. De pronto, al pasar junto a un contacto eléctrico, un raro humo que salió de éste envolvió completamente al bicho. Luego de unos instantes de revolverse violentamente, en sus ojos brilló un extraño símbolo rojo: el ojo de XANA.

* * *

La chica bostezó largamente, se estiró, y por fin se decidió a salir de la cama. Un movimiento en la pared le llamó la atención; era una pequeña araña negra que en ese momento se dirigía lentamente hacia el suelo. 

-¡Pero qué bonita!- exclamó la pelirroja. Un instante después, el animal se encontraba aplastado y embarrado en el muro a causa de un zapatazo- No me gustan las arañas- la chica volteó a ver el reloj de pared de su habitación- Tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde- antes de salir, echó un breve vistazo a un libro abierto que había sobre su buró y que había estado leyendo la noche anterior.

* * *

Odd miraba la puerta del salón con ansiedad. 

-¡Ya Odd! Te va a dar tortícolis de tanto voltear. Seguro que no tarda en llegar- dijo Jeremie poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Pues a Eini, claro- contestó Ulrich por su lado mirando a través de la ventana cómo Yumi se dirigía a su propio salón de clases. Odd sonrió.

-¿Por qué, se nota mucho?- dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su creciente atracción por la chica.

-¿Bromeas¡A diez mil kilómetros a la redonda!- dijo Jeremie poniendo tono de algo muy extraordinario.

Los tres chicos voltearon inmediatamente al ver que la puerta del salón se abría; por ella apareció la tan esperada Eini. Odd puso una enorme cara de felicidad, y sus dos amigos la saludaron levantando una mano.

-¡Hola! Al fin nos honra con su presencia la Bella Durmiente del bosque- dijo Odd alegre.

-Muy gracioso, pequeño. No me retrasé tanto¿o sí? La maestra ni siquiera ha llegado.

-Pues… no tardará en hacerlo. ¿Y desde cuándo me llamas "pequeño"?- cayó en la cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo me llamas "Bella durmiente"?- dijo Eini sonriendo.

Odd iba a contestar cuando la maestra de ciencias entró al salón; se veía un tanto preocupada, tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba farfullando algo. Como de costumbre, todos los alumnos saludaron al unísono.

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo la señorita Hertz, no muy feliz que digamos- espero que hayan tenido una buena noche, porque yo definitivamente no- se rascó un brazo- Ojalá esas horrendas arañas no les hayan causado tantas molestias como a mí, al parecer hay una pequeña colonia en la escuela, pero afortunadamente ya se están ocupando del problema.

-¿Acaso invadieron su cuarto, señorita?-aventuró a preguntar un chico en alguna parte del salón.

-Preferiría no hablar del asunto- le contestó cortante la profesora recordando cómo había saltado en una silla, gritando como loca, al ver unas tres arañas en la pared de su habitación. Se giró hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algo, Odd sólo alcanzó a leer "NEWTON" antes de voltear a ver a Eini suspirando, previendo que aquella sería una muy larga clase. La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando el par de ojos negros del muchacho se posaron en ella.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa¿Andas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?- preguntó él. Eini reaccionó al momento.

-¿Dónde está el esternocleidomastoideo?- Odd se le quedó viendo unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrió.

-………… ¡Guau, sabes hablar en chino!

-¿Eso es un trabalenguas, verdad?- Ulrich se unió a la conversación.

-Claro que no, si abrieran un libro de vez en cuando tal vez sabrían lo que es- dijo Jeremie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y entonces qué es eso, Einstein?- inquirió Odd.

-Un músculo- contestó el rubio de lentes encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero qué obsesión tienen de andarle poniendo nombre a todo¡Bien podría llamarse simplemente músculo!

-¡Señor Della Robbia!

-¡Ah¿S-sí señorita Hertz?

-Dígame¿qué es interacción?

-Emmm… pues… qué será…

-Seguramente una forma de molestar a la maestra de Física- le dijo con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada.

-Ah¿viene de interactuar?- dijo tratando de hacerse el chistoso.

-Muy gracioso, señor Della Robbia. ¿Cómo lo aplicaría en Física?

-Ehhhh…

-Las Leyes de Newton bla bla bla… y que dicen que bla bla bla… y que se aplican en bla bla bla bla…- Odd suspiró. Definitivamente esa iba a ser una muuuuuuy larga clase.

* * *

-Vamos a explicar bien esto… Pongamos un ejemplo- la maestra comenzó a dibujar algo en el pizarrón- La energía bla bla bla… y que luego que bla bla bla… y que en una feria que bla bla bla… Ahora¿para qué sube el carrito de la montaña rusa? 

-Para bajar- contestaron todos los chicos del salón al unísono y luego se echaron a reír. La maestra sonrió ligeramente.

-Obvio que para bajar, pero¿en qué se transforma la energía cinética?- Jeremie levantó la mano.

-En energía potencial.

-Correcto. Ahora que ya todos tienen bien entendidas las leyes de Newton y la Energía potencial y la cinética, quiero que hagan tales ejercicios de la página tal de su libro- un murmullo general de queja se dejó escuchar en el salón.

-¡Jeremie! No entiendo nada de nada- se lamentó Ulrich- ¿Me puedes explicar la primera ley de Newton?- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esas leyes son de lo más fáciles Ulrich, si no la entiendes, dudo mucho que entiendas otra cosa- el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres el genio aquí, Einstein. Ilústrame- dijo poniéndole mucha atención. El chico de lentes miró a su alrededor. Delante de él, Eini batallaba para explicarle a Odd una sencilla fórmula de energía mecánica. Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, te voy a poner un ejemplo- le dijo tomando su cuaderno- Veamos "1° ley de la inercia"- leyó- "Todo cuerpo (Odd) permanecerá en estado de reposo (acostado) a menos que exista una fuerza externa (Eini) que modifique dicho estado de reposo (Odd va tras Eini cuando la ve, o, mejor dicho, alguien empuja a Odd para que vaya tras ella)" ¿Ya entendiste?

-¡Perfectamente, maestro!- dijo Ulrich con alegría. En ese momento la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó- ¡Salvados por la campana!

-Bueno, creo que dejaremos el ejercicio para después. Nos vemos luego- dijo la profesora saliendo del salón. En su lugar apareció la corpulenta figura de Jim.

-Quiero que todos estén en el patio en cinco minutos- dijo simplemente y salió nuevamente.

-Uy, creo que los maestros no tuvieron un buen despertar hoy- comentó Odd ante tan mal "buenos días".

* * *

Jim dirigió sus pasos hacia la bodega donde solían guardar el equipo de deportes. Esa mañana había despertado muy tranquilamente, o al menos todo había sido tranquilo hasta que había encontrado una asquerosa araña en su pasta de dientes y otras tantas caminando por su ropa. Al parecer a la señorita Hertz también le habían causado algunas dificultades. 

Se acercó a la puerta de la bodega y giró la perilla empujándola levemente, pero ésta siguió en su lugar. Empujó con más fuerza y sonó como si se hubiera despegado algo viscoso del marco de la puerta. Jim se quedó paralizado cuando la abrió completamente y se encontró con que el cuarto estaba infestado de bichos negros y peludos que ya habían llenado de telarañas todo el lugar.

* * *

-Hoy una mariposa se metió a mi cuarto- comentó Odd a sus amigos, que junto con sus compañeros esperaban a que el profesor regresara con lo que tuviera que regresar- Era extraña, nunca había visto una así por aquí. Era completamente negra- Eini dio un respingo cuando escuchó eso. 

-¿Y- y qué hiciste con ella?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Pues la dejé salir- contestó el chico extrañado. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada- ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh¡Ah, bueno! Es que, yo…

-¿Era tuya¿Tienes una especie de criadero o algo así?- siguió preguntando el chico divertido al ver que Eini no le podía responder.

-¡Ahem!- la chica tosió un poco- Bueno es que… sip, algo así. No precisamente un criadero, pero…

-¿La trajiste de tu país?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, esas mariposas son muy comunes en todas partes, pero no precisamente en este lugar. Simplemente traje algunas de donde vivía antes, y creo que les está yendo bien.

-Eso parece. Bueno, ya sé a quién recordar cuando vea una…- Odd vio sobre Eini que Jim se dirigía hacia donde estaban con la cara de quien no sabe dónde está- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa todos¿No creen que los profesores están un poco extraños hoy?- sus amigos voltearon a ver a su maestro.

-¡Todos vayan a su salón¡No quiero ver a ningún estudiante fuera de él¿Entendido?- dijo Jim después de casi tropezar con un estudiante.

-¿Qué? Pero Jim, si apenas acaba de comenzar la…- intentó explicar un alumno.

-¡Váyanse! Me haré cargo del problema.

-Emmm, de acuerdo- contestó el chico sin saber siquiera de qué problema hablaba Jim.

* * *

-¿No creen que este ha sido un día muy raro?- preguntó Odd a sus amigos. 

-Pues al parecer es por culpa de unas inocentes arañas que están invadiendo la escuela- comentó Yumi- Hasta nos adelantaron el receso para que pudieran fumigar los salones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola, Ulrich querido- los cinco chicos voltearon a ver confundidos a una Sissi con una sonrisita boba en sus labios, que había salido de quién sabe dónde, y que en ese momento acercaba su cara lo más que podía a la de Ulrich, el cual sólo arrugó la frente.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó molesto el castaño.

-¿Qué quiero? Pues vengo a hacerte la mejor de las ofertas que…- el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con exasperación.

-Sissi… ¿Hasta cuándo demonios vas a entender que jamás voy a salir contigo?- la chica sólo sonrió.

-Eso es imposible. Rechazar a la chica más bonita de la escuela sería firmar tu sentencia de que jamás vas a salir con nadie- dijo acomodándose el cabello como tratando de lucirse. Odd fue el que respondió, harto como todos de la molesta hija del director, altiva como no había otra, que ni aún pasándole todo lo que le pasaba bajaba de su trono.

-La más bonita de la escuela es Eini, y ella no le ha pedido nada a Ulrich- la aludida se sonrojó notablemente ante esta mención.

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, cabeza hueca- le contestó la morena poniendo sus manos en la cintura, molesta.

-Pero a ti te gusta que te digan que te vayas volar¿verdad?- contestó Odd totalmente exasperado, cruzando los brazos igualmente molesto.

-¡Tú cállate, pedazo de spaghetti! Ahora¿en qué estábamos, Ulrich querido?- dijo Sissi poniendo un tono meloso que nunca antes había utilizado, dirigiéndose al castaño. Eini alzó una ceja ante esto. Yumi, con el puño apretado, ya estaba a punto de contestarle algo a la hija del director cuando la pelirroja la tomó del brazo.

-¿Sabes qué, Sissi, cómprate un bosque y piérdete- dijo Eini con la misma melosidad que la chica había utilizado hacía un momento. Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas; Eini había exagerado tanto el tono que parecía haber sido un globo el había hablado. Sissi la miró furiosa.

-¡Óyeme, qué te crees…¡Cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios!- una idea cruzó como rayo por la mente de Eini.

-De acuerdo Sissi, si contestas una sencilla pregunta, Ulrich saldrá contigo.

-Ah, de acuerdo, sí claro… ¿Qué!- Ulrich abrió mucho los ojos al comprender la frase.

-¿Qué es el esternocleidomastoideo?- preguntó ella sin hacerle caso al muchacho.

-……¿E-eso se come?- contestó Sissi.

-Esa respuesta es… ¡Incorrecta! La respuesta correcta es: un músculo- Eini puso voz de anunciadora de televisión- Lo sentimos, cupón no ganador, sigue participando.

-¡Son una bola de...!- dijo rabiando la morena. Dio media vuelta y se alejó echando humo por la orejas.

-¡Genial! Tú sí que eres divertida, Eini. ¡Vaya manera de mandar a volar a Sissi!- dijo Yumi muy alegre.

-Bueno, nunca aprende a estarse quieta aunque la ponen en su lugar más seguido de lo que es necesario, así que más vale que se te ocurran más ideas como esas para mandarla a volar- le dijo sonriendo Jeremie a su amiga. Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar platicando muy alegres. Cuando pasaron frente al edificio donde estaban sus respectivas habitaciones, Eini se detuvo en seco. Tuvo una idea. Era su única oportunidad. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ulrich.

-E-es que me acabo de acordar de que se me olvidó algo en mi habitación- sin decir más, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Los otros chicos sólo cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-Pues ni hablar¿qué les parece si la esperamos aquí?- dijo Odd. Sus amigos asintieron y se sentaron sobre el pasto.

Aunque su plática era muy entretenida, después de media hora los chicos comenzaron a inquietarse, pues Eini aún no aparecía y ya no se veía algún alumno o profesor por ninguna parte. Decidieron ir a investigar y entraron al edificio por la parte trasera.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro?-comentó Odd al no encontrar a nadie en los corredores. Llegaron hasta la habitación de Eini y el rubio tocó un par de veces. Giró la perilla al no obtener respuesta, pero se encontró con que el cuarto estaba vacío, con la ventana abierta- Chicos, esto me está dando muy mala espina- dijo cerrando la puerta. Justo en ese momento, una voz que salió de la mochila de Jeremie, comenzó a llamarlo con insistencia. El chico genio sacó su computadora portátil.

-¿Qué pasa, Aelita¿Sucede algo malo?

-Tal vez no tan malo, pero sí de lo más extraño- le informó la chica virtual.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace casi veinte minutos sentí cómo algo entró a Lyoko. Y no era un programa ni nada por el estilo, se parecía a la sensación que tengo cuando virtualizas a tus amigos.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible- el chico se mostró asombrado.

-Yo también lo creí, así que decidí investigar, pero no encontré nada… y justo hace unos momentos Xana despertó. Es demasiado extraño.

-Bueno, no tanto como crees. Eso explica muchas cosas aquí- dijo mirando significativamente a sus amigos, Aelita se desvaneció de la pantalla al comprender el mensaje. Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Al abrir las puertas que daban hacia el patio, los muchachos no pudieron menos que quedarse con la boca abierta: de todos los árboles colgaban una especie de capullos gigantes de tela de araña que se mecían de un lado a otro, dando a entender que lo que había envuelto ahí eran personas. Unas cuantas arañas se aproximaron a ellos y Yumi se adelantó a aplastarlas sin piedad.

-¡Miren, ahí está Jim!- la chica señaló un capullo tendido en el suelo cubierto de arañas. Ella y Ulrich se apresuraron a tomar unas escobas que estaban a la mano y despojaron al maestro de esos molestos bichos.

-¡Al fin, chicos! Pensé que ya todos estaban cautivos- dijo el hombre, que aún no estaba totalmente envuelto.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo trataré de desatar a Jim- les indicó la japonesa arrodillándose junto a él, y ellos la obedecieron al instante.

-¿Qué? Un momento, van de nuevo a ese lugar secreto¿no¡Averiguaré lo que se traen entre manos, chiquillos!- Yumi, que ya había comenzado a romper las telas de araña, se detuvo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su profesor.

-Bien Jim, pensaba ayudarte, pero ya que te pones en ese plan, creo que no tengo más remedio que dejarte aquí- se levantó sin darle más tiempo de decir otra cosa y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigos, dejando a Jim gritando y revolcándose en el piso tratando de liberarse sin éxito, no tardando en ser cubierto nuevamente de animalitos negros.

* * *

-"Esto es casi exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo"- pensó y se paró un momento a observar a su alrededor. Palpó los dos objetos que pendían a ambos lados de su cadera. Se sintió extrañamente como en su hogar, y su cuerpo fue invadido por una especie de melancolía. Ya se había dispuesto a proseguir con su marcha cuando unas extrañas pulsaciones rojas en el piso hicieron que se detuviera- "¿Pero qué…? Bueno, no cabe duda de que este lugar ha sido modificado infinidad de veces, pero esto es algo nuevo para mí. Como sea, no puedo detenerme ahora"- echó a correr sin prestarle mayor atención a las pulsaciones que se hacían cada vez más intensas.

* * *

-Jejeje, hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Odd alegre al llegar a la sala de escáners. 

-No sé qué le ves de hogareño a este lugar. Cada vez que venimos, lo hacemos sólo para pelear- dijo Yumi seriamente.

-Mmm, yo lo encuentro muy divertido.

-Pues serás el único- murmuró Ulrich.

-No me apoyes tanto, amiguito- le dijo el rubio enseñándole la lengua.

_-Bueno, pues más vale que se preparen para luchar una vez más, porque allá van_- les informó Jeremie desde su respectivo lugar. Yumi, Ulrich y Odd entraron a los enormes escáners que servían para transportarlos a Lyoko y fueron virtualizados en un instante. Dispuestos a encontrar a Aelita, miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en la zona desértica, y no parecía haber ningún enemigo cerca. Divisaron a la pelirrosa tras una roca agitando una mano para que se acercaran. Los tres chicos se aproximaron corriendo.

-Hola princesa- saludó Ulrich.

-¿Ya localizaste la torre?- preguntó Yumi sin más preámbulos. La chica virtual señalo hacia el frente.

-Sí, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí pero…

-¿Pero…?- Odd cruzó los brazos.

-Desde que sentí que Xana había despertado no he visto ningún monstruo, ni siquiera custodiando la torre activada. No sé, es muy extraño, parece demasiado fácil, y bien podría ser una trampa- los chicos cruzaron miradas.

_-Aelita tiene razón, muchachos- _dijo la voz de Jeremie- _Lo que dijo que sintió puede haber sido un programa que Xana modificó para confundirnos._

-No hay problema, Einstein. Sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos y lo venceremos- dijo Odd en tono triunfal.

_-Intentaré localizar lo que sea que haya entrado ahí. Tengan mucho cuidado._

-Somos el cuidado andante, Jeremie- dijo Ulrich y los cuatro chicos virtuales echaron a correr.

* * *

La chica corría sin dirección. El viento hacía volar su largo cabello, el cual la golpeaba en el rostro a cada paso que daba. Temblaba incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza, pero sus piernas se negaban a detenerse. Recordó cómo al salir al patio después de un breve rato a solas en su habitación, había visto una imagen horripilante frente a ella: capullos enormes con personas dentro, y un ejército de miles de pequeñas arañas negras. ¿Acaso esos pequeños y repugnantes bichos habían provocado todo aquello? Se sintió culpable por haber dejado solos a sus amigos con la excusa de que había olvidado algo en su habitación; lo único que necesitaba era un rato a solas. Y ahora estaban cubiertos por esas asquerosas envolturas… al ver el espectáculo de envoltorios blancos por todos lados se había apresurado a regresar corriendo a su cuarto, y luego se vio obligada a salir por la ventana al darse cuenta de que su puerta había sido bloqueada por telarañas. 

Al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta que parecía aún no haber sido invadida. La abrió y se metió a esa especie de bodega rápidamente.

* * *

-"Bien… definitivamente esto sí que es extraño…"- pensó al ver que la torre de enfrente despedía un aura rojiza- "Y vaya que una noticia nueva… nunca lo había visto. Veamos, si logro acercarme a ella sin que…"- un movimiento bajo la roca donde estaba llamó su atención. Casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a cuatro chicos corriendo en dirección a la torre- "¿Pero qué diablos…!"- pensó con estupor y al mismo tiempo con angustia- "No puedo creer que… esto no puede…"- pensó sin despegar la mirada de los muchachos a los que ya podía reconocer al instante- "Excepto por la chica del cabello rosa… qué raro, sé que la he visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo…"- fijó su vista en Yumi- "No lo puedo creer…"- se repitió. Suspiró- "Tendré que hacerme cargo"- se dijo asiendo con fuerza los dos objetos que colgaban a los lados de su cadera.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos corrían en dirección a la torre, sin saber que un par de ojos seguían todos sus movimientos de cerca. Desde su lugar, Jeremie miraba perplejo la pantalla frente a él. 

-Ya estamos cerca, chicos- dijo Yumi a sus compañeros mientras cruzaban el desierto- Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, podría… ¡Ahh!- los chicos se quedaron petrificados y pararon en seco. Ante sus ojos, la chica japonesa se fue disipando rápidamente del mundo virtual.

_-¡Aelita, corre!- _gritó Jeremie. La chica se apresuró a ocultarse tras una roca. Ulrich sacó su espada poniéndose en guardia al igual que Odd. Ambos miraban el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque. Había sido...

Odd saltó con gran destreza esquivando una especie de sable que volaba en dirección a él como una flecha. El arma se clavó en el suelo y se esfumó al instante. Otro sable que se dirigía a Ulrich y que había sido desviado justo a tiempo, también se clavó en el piso y se desvaneció.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jeremie?- preguntó Aelita muy asustada al ver que alguien saltaba de una piedra a otra con suma habilidad esquivando las flechas láser de Odd.

_-¡No lo sé! Sea quien sea, logró virtualizarse en Lyoko y ahora está…- _el rubio se oía preocupado.

_-¡Odd, ten cuidado!- _la voz de Yumi lo alertó justo a tiempo de un nuevo ataque dirigido hacia él. Jeremie saltó en su asiento; su amiga había subido increíblemente rápido- _¡No tengo la menor idea de quién sea, pero es demasiado fuerte y muy peligroso¡Logró desvirtualizarme de un solo golpe!_

-¿Y cómo diablos pudo meterse aquí!- Odd siguió disparando contra aquel individuo vestido completamente de negro que los acechaba.

_-¡Por ahora preocúpate por proteger a Aelita!-_ le dijo Jeremie con impaciencia.

-¡Odd, adelántate, yo me haré cargo!- le gritó Ulrich triplicándose para cerrarle paso al desconocido- "Desconocida"- pensó al ver las suaves facciones que se adivinaban bajo la máscara que cubría el rostro de su contrincante. Su amigo le obedeció al momento y tomó a Aelita del brazo para seguir corriendo a la torre. El castaño intentó atacar a la chica que tenía frente a sí con sus dos hologramas, pero evidentemente ella era muy ágil y los desapareció al instante, para luego saltar hacia él con sus dos sables en alto. El chico logró detener el ataque con su espada, la cual quedó en contacto con sus opuestos, y tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para empujar hacia atrás a su rival. Con un rápido movimiento de la filosa hoja, logró hacer que la máscara cayera al piso partida en dos y desapareciera. La chica, desconcertada, retrocedió un poco tapándose la cara con una mano para inmediatamente volver a acercarse al muchacho, sujetando sus dos armas, que pendían a ambos lados de su cintura. Estupefacto y con un nudo en la garganta, Ulrich sintió cómo el par de cuchillas se clavaban en sus costados y lo desvirtualizaban con rapidez. Lo último que pudo ver fue un par de ojos verdes que refulgían como esmeraldas.

-Adiós Ulrich…- murmuró la chica con un poco de remordimiento. Miró en dirección hacia donde había echado a correr el chico rubio y se apresuró a saltar sobre una roca para ir tras él.

* * *

Mientras corría detrás de Aelita cuidándole las espaldas, Odd volteó hacia atrás. Vio justo a tiempo cómo su amigo desvirtualizaba dando paso al enemigo. 

-¡Vamos Aelita, ya estamos cerca!- le gritó a la chica.

Ésta soltó un pequeño grito ahogado cuando uno de los sables de la otra joven se clavaba en el piso justo frente a ella. Odd volteó a ver rápidamente a la parte alta de una enorme roca. Tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio unos cuantos mechones rojos flotando sobre la muchacha vestida de negro.

-"No puede ser…"

* * *

La chica recuperó el aliento al sentirse segura dentro de aquella habitación. Sin despegar la vista de la puerta, como si temiera que de pronto se desplomaría frente a ella dejando paso a los bichos negros, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. 

-¡Hola!

-¡Ahhh!- pegó un brinco cuando se topó con otro cuerpo tras ella. Volteó rápidamente encontrándose frente a frente con un chico castaño- ¡Theo!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú: evitando ser el almuerzo de esas bolas peludas con patas- ella suspiró.

-No sabes el alivio que me da no estar sola aquí- el chico le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Jeje, a mí también me da gusto tener compañía, Sissi.

* * *

La pelirroja apareció frente a ellos, con sus dos armas en alto. Odd entrecerró los ojos y apuntó su brazo hacia ella. 

_-Aelita, aún tienes que desactivar la torre_- le recordó la voz de Ulrich.

_-Es cierto, allá afuera todo podría estar muy mal_- dijo Jeremie.

-Pero…- titubeó la chica.

-Ve. Yo me haré cargo de esto- le indicó Odd sin mirarla.

Aunque con un poco de temor, Aelita obedeció. Pasó corriendo junto a la pelirroja sin que ésta la mirara siquiera, y se introdujo en la torre.

-Qué hay, Eini.

-Gusto en verte, Odd. Aunque hubiera preferido que nuestro encuentro fuera en otro lugar- dijo la chica con un deje de aversión en la voz.

Eini miraba fijamente al chico, con sus dos sables en posición de ataque. Por su parte, Odd le apuntaba directamente al pecho dispuesto a acabar con ella sin ningún miramiento. Como si hubieran planeado ese enfrentamiento desde hacía mucho tiempo, simplemente se prepararon y… Odd sintió cómo uno de los sables se clavaba en su estómago, y Eini un disparo perfectamente dirigido a su pecho que la atravesaba. Ambos chicos se desvirtualizaron al instante.

* * *

Jeremie, Ulrich y Yumi miraban la pantalla sin parpadear. Aunque no podían ver lo que estaba pasando, sí podían oírlo, y sabían que ya era un hecho que los dos chicos iban a regresar al mundo real de un momento a otro. Por lo menos Aelita ya estaba segura dentro de la torre. Se dieron cuenta que los dos chicos que se encontraban en Lyoko ya habían dado el golpe definitivo. 

_-Jeremie, la torre está desactivada. ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?... ¿Jeremie?... ¡Jeremie!

* * *

_

Las puertas de dos de los escáners se abrieron al mismo tiempo despidiendo una luz blanca de su interior. Eini y Odd salieron de ellos totalmente agotados. Al ver a la chica, inmediatamente el chico fue directo hacia ella. Sus amigos llegaron corriendo a la sala.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí!- casi gritando, Odd tomó de los hombros a Eini poniéndola contra la pared con poca delicadeza y la miró con furia.

-¡Esa es la misma pregunta que yo tengo!- la chica reaccionó de igual manera.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando¡No tienes ni idea de con qué te estás metiendo¡De con qué rayos estás jugando!- la chica apartó sus brazos con brusquedad.

-¡Pues si estás tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, dímelo tú entonces! Miren, no tengo ni idea de qué lado estén, pero será mejor que no se metan conmigo- miró amenazadoramente a cada uno de ellos antes de salir a paso apresurado de la habitación con ira. Todos cruzaron miradas de confusión y preocupación mezclada. Odd permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia al sentirse traicionado, aunque aquello era más bien porque no podía aceptar que Eini estuviera en su contra, que por el hecho de que los hubiera atacado en Lyoko.

-No-no importa lo que haya sucedido, Jeremie, aún tenemos que regresar al pasado- se atrevió por fin a decir Yumi.

-S-sí, claro- el chico dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Odd no se movió de su lugar. Ulrich ya estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre su hombro pero Yumi lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Ambos salieron dejándolo solo.

-------------

-¡Regresando al pasado ahora!

* * *

Jeremie se dirigió a la puerta al oír unos ligeros toques y la abrió. Detrás de ella se encontraba Ulrich, vestido ya con su pijama, con dos cojines en las manos y un gesto de que no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento. 

-¿Qué hay, amigo¿Una pijamada se va a organizar en mi cuarto y nadie me ha avisado?- le preguntó el rubio observando lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Lo siento si soy una molestia… pero no pienso dormir en el patio; demasiado frío e insectos- le dijo el castaño con pena.

-No me digas: te peleaste con Odd- se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Está de un genio de los mil demonios. Prefiero dormir en el suelo aquí contigo que estarlo soportando toda la noche.

-Es de entenderse, todos nos quedamos muy aturdidos después de lo que pasó.

-Sí claro, pero eso no justifica que el "pequeño" responda con un gruñido a todo, y que además te aviente un bote de canicas a la cabeza¿o sí?- le dijo acomodando sus almohadas junto a la cama de Jeremie. El rubio sólo suspiró.

* * *

Odd miraba la ventana sin expresión. Se sentía mal por Ulrich; en realidad no tenía la menor intención de enfadarse con ninguno de sus amigos, pero necesitaba estar solo para pensar claramente. Por lo menos por esa noche. Un movimiento frente a él captó su atención; era una mariposa negra que se había posado en el marco de la ventana. El chico entrecerró los ojos y la miró con resentimiento. 

-"Traidora…"

* * *

**Hola!**

**Jejeje. **

**Sí, ya sé que me van a quemar viva por tardarme tanto en subir este capi, pero además de que no había tenido tiempo (estos últimos dos meses me había quedado a vivir en mi curso y en la escuela) ayer intenté subirlo pero había un problemita con la página. ****¡Pero aquí está! Ya no se pueden quejar.****Espero que por lo menos estas hojitas de lectura sirvan para recompensar todo el tiempo de espera. Mmm, bueno, me parece que quedó bien.**

**Por lo menos ya me libré del maldito curso y muy pronto de la escuela. ¡Ya hice mi examen para la prepa! Jejeje. En estos momentos estoy viendo el partido México-Argentina. Jejeje. Emm, cof cof, creo que eso a nadie le interesa.**

**Bueno, con mi capi ya a la mano para que lo lean, me despido de ustedes esperando que se encuentren muuuuuy bien y que no me regañen mucho por haberme tardado una eternidad. **

**¡Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!**

**KaTmAi**


	4. Verdad

******Hola a todos!**

**Jeje, aquí estoy molestando nuevamente con otro capi de mi fic (lo prometido es deuda) que espero que les agrade. Bueno, puedo decir que ya l fan fic entero está dedicado a todos los que lo han leido y a los que me han dejado sus reviews. Muchas gracias! Eso es en verdad lo más inspirador. Bueno, ya sin nada que decir, les dejo el capi. Nos vemos pronto! (Espero reviews eh?)**

**Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!**

**KaTmAi**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "Una verdad" 

La chica despertó sobresaltada. ¿Acaso todo había sido sólo un sueño? Fijó su vista en una mancha negra que caminaba sobre la pared azul de su habitación. Abrió mucho los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron como para dejar paso completamente a la imagen, que le parecía una simple ilusión. Después de un momento de permanecer paralizada, se levantó de un brinco.

-"¡La usaron¡Realmente lo hicieron¡Aprendieron a usarla!"- pensó casi con odio. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

Jeremie, Ulrich y Odd, éste con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, se encontraban de pie en el salón de clases, hablando en voz baja. Nada especial en realidad, no querían soltar nada de Xana ahí. Eini apareció tras la puerta y paró en seco cuando los vio. Los cuatro se quedaron tan helados como su propia mirada. Sin decir palabra y mirándolos gélidamente, la chica se dirigió al lugar donde Sissi, quien aún no había llegado, se sentaba habitualmente. Jeremie se dirigió a sus amigos ya sin peligro de ser escuchado. 

-¿De verdad creen que esté del lado de Xana?- sus amigos voltearon hacia la pelirroja, la cual seguía sin despegarles la vista de encima.

-La verdad no lo sé, Jeremie. Cuesta creer que una chica como ella…- comenzó a decir Ulrich observando cómo Sissi entraba al salón y fruncía el ceño al ver a la pelirroja, volteaba hacia ellos y luego de nuevo a la pelirroja, y finalmente se dirigía hacia Eini con expresión de resignación.

-Nos atacó en Lyoko, Ulrich- le dijo Odd entre dientes- ¿Quién más sino Xana va a querer hacer eso?- Jeremie pareció reflexionar.

-Pero… no atacó a Aelita… me pregunto por qué…- dijo el chico genio más para sí que para sus amigos.

-¿Te parece extraño eso? Bien¿qué puedes decirme de la ausencia de monstruos?- le dijo Odd. Ulrich asintió. Jeremie se acomodó los anteojos.

-Pudo ser por cualquier cosa… cualquier trampa creada por Xana…- fue interrumpido por la llegada de la señorita Hertz. Los muchachos no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo la maestra no muy alegre- espero que hayan tenido una buena noche, porque yo definitivamente no.

-¿Fue por culpa de unas arañas?- le pregunto Odd con ironía. Jeremie, Ulrich y Eini lo voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

-P-pues sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?- le contestó la maestra confundida. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente porque también invadieron mi cuarto. Pero no se preocupe, ya nos… se harán cargo de ellas.

-Ah, sí claro- la maestra volteó hacia el pizarrón.

-¿Hoy vamos a ver las leyes de Newton, profesora?- volvió a preguntar mirando de reojo a Eini. Jeremie y Ulrich cruzaron miradas un tanto preocupados. La mujer lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada.

-Bien, señor Della Robbia. Al parecer tiene deseos de interrumpir la clase hoy porque sabe mucho. ¿Me podría decir por favor qué es…?

-Sí, sí sé qué es interacción- la cortó sin contemplación. Jeremie dio un respingo y se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-¡Odd, ya es suficiente!- le suplicó en voz baja que parara.

-Y también sé qué es el esternocleidomastoideo- dijo Odd con amargura. Eini se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se le quedó viendo con rabia. Así que el problema era con ella…

-Profesora¿me permite ir a la enfermería?- preguntó la chica sin mirarla. Odd también se levantó.

-Yo la acompaño. Así tal vez no se pierda y no se meta donde…- dijo el rubio resentidamente.

-¡No necesito compañía!- respondió la pelirroja de inmediato. Todos los presentes en el salón miraban a uno y a otro muchacho alternadamente.

-Pu-pues si se siente mal, señorita Withnam…

-Gracias, señorita Hertz- la chica salió del salón dando un portazo. Odd se apresuró a seguirla.

-Nunca se sabe, podría desmayarse en el camino…- dijo Odd con los dientes apretados saliendo también del salón. Todavía alcanzó a ver que Eini daba vuelta en una esquina. Casi corrió para alcanzarla y se dio cuenta de que la chica había salido del edificio. Abrió de par en par las puertas que daban hacia el patio. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿A dónde se había ido? Se talló los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Nada- "¡Desapareció¿Desapareció¿Dónde diablos se metió!"- pensó confundido tratando de divisar algo entre los árboles, sin éxito. Aunque sin intención de volver a su salón de clases, regresó sobre sus pasos refunfuñando.

Eini suspiró aliviada. Era como la décima vez en su vida que agradecía su habilidad para subir a los árboles. Bajó con cuidado y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Vacío. Se dirigió hacia la dirección escolar. No le apetecía volver a tomar la aburrida clase de Física, y mucho menos soportar las miraditas de Odd. Ya se encargaría de él más tarde. Al llegar a su destino, tocó un par de veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta. La abrió y entró al pequeño despacho. Se sentó en una silla dispuesta a esperar al director de la escuela. Jim entró y se extrañó al ver a la chica ahí sin que él la hubiera llevado.

-¿Eini?- la pelirroja volteó a verlo.

-Hola, Jim- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pues qué más? Esperando al señor Delmas.

-Vuelve al salón antes de que inicie mi hora de clase- le dijo el hombre saliendo nuevamente, pues él también quería decirle algo al director. La chica suspiró.

-"No tengo ganas…"- pensó poniendo cara de sope.

* * *

-No creo que esto sea bueno, Jeremie. ¿Dónde diablos se metió Odd?- le dijo Ulrich a su amigo ceñudamente. 

-Él está convencido de que Eini es aliada de Xana. ¿Qué tal si…?- le contestó Jeremie alarmándose repentinamente.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que…¿En verdad lo crees?- dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y mirándolo fijamente.

-La verdad, Ulrich, es que no- ambos chicos ya estaban dispuestos a salir en busca de su amigo, cuando fueron detenidos por Jim, quien entró al salón seguido de Odd.

-¡Oddie!- dijo Ulrich fingiendo alegría al verlo- Eres un tonto.

-¿Y ahora por qué?- le dijo el chico de morado acercándose a ellos.

-¿Dónde te metiste?- lo interrumpió Jeremie.

-Pues por ahí. No tenía ganas de tomar dos veces la misma horrible clase- contestó Odd poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Quiero que todos estén en el patio en cinco minutos- dijo Jim y salió del salón.

-Chicos, tengo una idea para averiguar si en verdad Eini está del lado de Xana y qué es lo que quiere- les dijo Odd.

-¡Ay, no¡Otra de tus ideas no!- se quejó Ulrich. Sin decir palabra, Odd salió del salón y sus dos amigos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo. El chico se aproximó al corpulento profesor de Deportes.

-Jim¿has visto a Eini?

-Ustedes deberían saber a dónde fue. Está en la dirección- les contestó y se alejó.

-¡Perfecto! Y ahora, sin temor a que nos descubran…- dijo felizmente. Sus amigos cruzaron miradas sin entender nada. Unos minutos después se encontraban en el cuarto de Eini.

-¿Exactamente qué diablos es lo que estamos buscando aquí?- dijo Ulrich francamente molesto revisando bajo la cama de la chica.

-Alguna pista, un indicio, algo sospechoso o fuera de lo común… lo que sea que nos pueda ayudar a saber lo que estaba haciendo ella en Lyoko- le contestó Odd observando el dibujo de un desierto en donde se veía un árbol solitario sin hojas- Al parecer dibuja bien…- comentó observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Quieres una clave, Odd? Dudo mucho que la encuentres aquí- le dijo Jeremie pasando el dedo por los títulos de algunos libros acomodados en un pequeño estante- "Atlas del cuerpo humano. Esternocleidomastoideo"- pensó divertido al ver el enorme libro.

-¿Una clave? Bueno¿qué tal un diario?- dijo el castaño triunfalmente sentándose sobre la cama. Sus amigos se aproximaron y se sentaron a su lado. Ulrich le pasó el cuadernillo a Odd- Vamos, hazlo tú, luego me voy a sentir mal por ser un espía.

-En ese caso los tres lo somos- dijo Jeremie.

-¡Vamos, Ulrich! No seas quisquilloso, algo podemos averiguar- le dijo Odd poniéndole el diario en las manos nuevamente.

-De acuerdo…- Ulrich abrió el cuadernillo- "Mi debut en el periódico escolar! Al parecer esas pequeñas se salieron con la suya y finalmente lograron tomarme una foto. Tuve que mandar a volar a muchos, muchísimos chicos. La verdad no sé qué es lo que me ven. Mi cabello se está quemando. Es eso lo que les llama la atención?"- el castaño se detuvo en el dibujo de una carita feliz y una llama de fuego- Pues, obviamente está hablando de cuando salió en el periódico escolar.

-Eso no nos dice nada¿qué hay en la otra página?- dijo rápidamente Odd pasando la hoja ligeramente sonrojado. Ulrich regresó la vista al cuaderno.

-"Composición? Para hoy? Debí haber parecido una boba. Hombre, maestra, nadie hace tarea cuando va en cuarto grado. A quién se le ocurre dejar una aburridísima composición sobre biomoléculas?" Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijeron Ulrich y Odd al unísono. Jeremie sonrió. El castaño cambió la página- "Jim. Ése es su nombre. El profesor de Educación Física y prefecto de la escuela. Por un momento me recordó al molesto de Jaime, el prefecto de mi anterior escuela. Pero él sí que era frustrante. No se podía pasar ni un momento de paz porque te llevaba a la dirección sólo respirar…"- los tres chicos observaron el dibujillo de una jaula- Vaya, y yo que me quejaba de Jim…- comentó Ulrich- Aquí no hay nada, Odd. Hasta ahora sólo comenta lo que le ha pasado desde que llegó a la escuela.

-Pues para tu información, aún hay más- le contestó el rubio pasando la página al cuaderno. Su amigo bufó, pero continuó leyendo.

-Aquí aparecemos en escena nosotros "El día de hoy hice nuevos amigos…" Emmm…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Odd.

-Esa palabra… sabes lo que significa¿verdad Odd?- Jeremie señaló la hoja.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- le contestó cruzando los brazos.

-¡Exacto¿Crees que alguien atacaría a sus propios amigos?- Odd se quedó callado.

-Sigo- dijo Ulrich- "Son geniales, me recibieron con una sonrisa; creo que la pasaré bien de ahora en adelante. Sus nombres son Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie y Odd. Además, hay otra buena noticia, pues no sé por qué me tardé tanto, pero en esta semana al fin encontré lo que buscaba. Mañana mismo comenzaré con lo que debo hacer. Buenas noches!"- los tres chicos cruzaron miradas.

-¿Creen que estaba hablando de Xana?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Es lo más obvio¿no?- dijo Odd volteando hacia la ventana.

-No hay manera de saberlo, ya no hay nada más escrito. Sólo… un dibujo rarito… dijo confundido.

-Al parecer le gusta…- Odd reconoció en el cuaderno el mismo dibujo que había visto antes.

-¿Soledad?- se preguntó Jeremie observando también el dibujo- Un solo árbol en un desierto, eso representa soledad en todos los sentidos ¿Por qué le gustará tanto?

-Bueno, generalmente nos gustan las cosas a las que estamos acostumbrados¿no crees?- los tres chicos dieron un respingo, y de no ser porque había una pared tras ellos, se hubiesen ido de espaldas cayéndose de la cama al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Voltearon y vieron a Eini recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia- ¿Qué tal¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?- dijo sarcásticamente. Los chicos se pusieron de pie de un brinco.

-En- en realidad ya nos íbamos- dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa nerviosa. La chica alzó una ceja.

-No, no. Pregunté si habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

-¿Lo hiciste tú en Lyoko?- le contestó Odd aproximándose a ella y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándola fijamente. La pelirroja simplemente hizo lo mismo sin moverse de su lugar y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Déjala en paz, Odd. Ella es más alta que tú- dijo Ulrich poniendo el diario en su lugar- Ya vámonos- Jeremie asintió, jaló de los brazos a sus amigos y salió de la habitación. Eini los observó hasta que salieron del edificio, luego miró su cuarto. El dibujo del árbol seguía sobre su cama. Suspiró y cerró la puerta.

* * *

-¿Dónde estaban? Jim los estuvo buscando como loco toda la clase, y obviamente se ganaron un reporte- Yumi miraba duramente a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Los tres tenían la vista gacha. 

-Es que… estábamos…- trató de explicar Odd con inocencia. Yumi sólo suspiró.

-Ya no importa, ese reporte nadie se los va a quitar.

-Uy, gracias por los ánimos- la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no fui la que se escapó.

-……………Bueno, al parecer en este momento los maestros están muy ocupados fumigando los salones. Vamos a jugar, Ulrich- Odd jaló a su amigo del brazo y se aproximó a unos chicos que jugaban fútbol en el patio. Yumi y Jeremie se sentaron en una banca a observarlos.

-Jeremie¿cuál es tu hipótesis?- preguntó Yumi viendo a los chicos que jugaban.

-¿Sobre qué?- el chico fingió no estar enterado de nada.

-Tú sabes perfectamente- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Pues la verdad, dudo mucho que los haya atacado sólo porque sí.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que Xana la está controlando?- le preguntó la chica sorprendida. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, no tiene tanto poder como para controlar a humanos. Estoy diciendo que lo hizo porque en ese momento para ella éramos unos intrusos.

-¿Intrusos?- Yumi trató de comprender.

-Sí, es obvio que ella ya había estado antes en Lyoko. ¿No recuerdas lo que le dijo a Odd?- la chica entrecerró los ojos buscando en su memoria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí!

-¡Esa es la misma pregunta que yo tengo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Que qué hacíamos ahí¿Lo dices por eso?- el chico asintió- Y por eso dices que para ella éramos intrusos. Pero…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Pues si estás tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, dímelo tú entonces! Miren, no tengo ni idea de qué lado estén, pero será mejor que no se metan conmigo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"No tengo ni idea de qué lado estén" ¿Qué me dices de eso? Puede ser que fuéramos intrusos porque ella es aliada de Xana- Jeremie se encogió de hombros- aunque en realidad no tengo ni idea… esto es tan confuso… pero creo que aunque no sea aliada suya, sí conoce su poder.

-Claro, porque no se veía ni lo más remotamente confundida por haber regresado en el tiempo, y obviamente recuerda todo lo que pasó- Yumi asintió y suspiró. Luego frunció el ceño.

-Creo que ya sé por qué no había monstruos en Lyoko… ya me imagino a Xana "Oh, los intrusos llegan, pero la otra intrusa quiere acabar con esos intrusos. Bien, no hay para qué enviar monstruos, dejemos que la intrusa se encargue de los otros intrusos…"- Jeremie abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¡Yumi, eso es!- exclamó levantándose de la banca. Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso es!- se acercó a su oído y le habló en voz baja, casi en susurro- ¡Eini no es aliada de Xana¡Te aseguro que ni siquiera tiene idea de sus ataques¡Tú misma lo has dicho, Xana sabía que ella nos atacaría y por eso no se tomó la molestia de enviar monstruos! Pero si fuera su aliada sabría lo que estábamos haciendo ahí- Yumi cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño nuevamente. Jeremie tenía razón.

-Pero eso no explica por qué no atacó a Aelita, cómo es que conoce a Xana y qué rayos hacía en Lyoko.

-Bueno, eso sólo nos lo puede explicar alguien- la tomó de la mano y casi la arrastró para alejarse corriendo de ahí en busca de la chica pelirroja.

_-¡Jeremie¡Jeremie!_

-¿Qué es…?

_-¡Jeremie!_

-¡Aelita¿Qué sucede?- dijo el chico cuando al fin sacó su computadora portátil de su mochila.

_-¡Xana despertó!_

-¿Qué? Pero si apenas ayer… hoy… oh, bueno, lo que sea, apenas la enfrentamos- dijo Yumi.

_-Sí, pero no puedo estar equivocada. Las pulsaciones son las de siempre. Y muy notorias, por cierto._

-Esto es serio. Dos ataques en un solo día no es lo más común en Xana- dijo Jeremie preocupado- Aelita, quiero que vayas a la torre más cercana que haya y te quedes ahí hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

_-De-de acuerdo. Pero apresúrense por favor- _la imagen de la chica desapareció de la pantalla y Jeremie cerró la computadora.

-Ni hablar, Yumi. Tendremos que ir con Eini.

-¿Pero, y Xana?

-Si es verdad lo que pienso y Eini no está del lado de Xana… bueno, ella conoce Lyoko y tiene armas, si acepta venir con nosotros y ayudarnos, pues…

-Estoy de acuerdo¡vamos!- la japonesa lo jaló del brazo para no seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

* * *

Un árbol cayó en medio del bosque. Luego otro… y otro… 

Un topo salió a la superficie por un instante. En su frente brillaba un símbolo rojo ya muy conocido: el ojo de Xana.

* * *

-¡Eini¡Eini!- Jeremie y Yumi se aproximaron corriendo a la chica, la cual volteó a verlos sorprendida- ¡Espera! 

-¿Jeremie?- la pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo que ahí no hubiera árboles; no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con ellos- ¿Qué quieres?

-Uy, a mí también me da gusto verte- le dijo el chico mirando hacia el techo. La pelirroja alzó una ceja- Bien, por dónde comenzar…

-Mira, más vale que esto sea rápido porque…

-Sabemos que no eres aliada de Xana- el chico dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Eini abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó muda por un momento.

-¿Co-cómo se puede ser aliada de una máquina!- dijo también lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Yumi y Jeremie cruzaron miradas muy alegres.

-Eini, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Pa-para qué?- le dijo cruzando los brazos, no muy convencida y aún sin entender bien.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Xana?

-Creía saberlo todo hasta… ¿hoy?- Yumi miró impacientemente su reloj y luego a la ventana. Le dio un codazo a Jeremie. Éste volteó a verla un instante, asintió y luego se dirigió nuevamente a Eini.

-¿Qué sabes sobre sus ataques?

-¿Ataques!- esta vez Eini abrió los ojos todo lo que podía y se quedó pasmada- ¿Qué ataques¿A-ataques epilépticos, o ataques de asma, o ataques al corazón…?- le dijo con inquietud.

-Mira Eini, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, aún no sabemos qué planea Xana esta vez, así que mejor te lo explico rápido porque Jeremie le da muchas vueltas al asunto- dijo Yumi francamente desesperada- Esa máquina puede controlar animales, cosas, el clima, otras malditas computadoras… casi todo lo que quiera, y lo usa contra todos los humanos- Eini escuchaba atentamente sin mover un músculo- Cuando lo hace, activa una torre en Lyoko- La pelirroja recordó la torre con el aura rojiza- y sólo Aelita puede desactivarla.

-¿Aelita?

-E-es la chica a la que tú no conocías- dijo Jeremie rápidamente.

-Oh, veo que pones atención a lo que sucede- le contestó Eini mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, el caso es que nosotros la tenemos que proteger de los monstruos para que llegue sana y salva de la torre y la desactive. En ese momento se acaba el ataque de Xana- Eini sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar lo de los monstruos.

-¿Xa-Xana controla a los monstruos?- Yumi asintió.

-Bueno… el punto era… ¿nos ayudas?- terminó diciendo la japonesa. Eini miró a ambos chicos con recelo. Después de pensarlo seriamente por unos minutos, al fin sonrió. Después de todo… en confiar en ellos¿qué podía perder?

* * *

El celular de Odd vibró en su cintura, haciendo que el chico parara en seco. 

-¿Jeremie?

_-No digas nada Odd, te quiero en la fábrica en cinco minutos._

-¡Sí jefe!- le dijo y colgó- ¡Ulrich!- el castaño se acercó a él- Debemos irnos, tenemos una cita con Don Amabilidad.

-¿Una cita en…?

-Sí, pero mejor no digas nada- ambos chicos echaron a correr. Decidieron internarse en el bosque. En el camino, un enorme árbol caído les bloqueó el paso- ¿Y ahora qué…?

-No hay tiempo para ponerse a investigar, Odd. Si Jeremie nos llamó, debe ser algo importante- le dijo Ulrich escalando por el grueso tronco.

-De acuerdo…- le contestó el rubio sin mucho ánimo haciendo lo mismo. Algunos minutos después, los dos se encontraban en la sala donde Jeremie controlaba todo lo necesario para enviarlos a Lyoko- ¿Qué hay, Einstein¿Algo importante?- saludó Odd alegremente.

-Muy importante- le respondió Jeremie seriamente sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Odd abrió mucho los ojos ante su tono de voz.

-¿Ya has descubierto la forma de materializar a Aelita?

-¿Q-qué? No, no. No es eso. Es…

-Entonces… ¡Ya te le declaraste!- dijo Odd tronado los dedos.

-¿Q-qué¡Odd!- Jeremie se pegó en la frente con una palma- Mira, mejor cállate y baja a la sala de escáners.

-Uy, qué genio, y yo todavía que espero algo bueno.

-¿Qué sucede, Jeremie?- preguntó Ulrich extrañado- ¿Para qué necesitamos ir a Lyoko?

-Xana lanzó un ataque- dijo el chico genio simplemente.

-¿Qué? Pero dos ataques en un día… eso¿no puede ser, o sí?- dijo Odd anonadado.

-Pues lo hizo. Tienen que ir a Lyoko. Las chicas están listas, sólo faltan ustedes. Los enviaré a la región polar.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- dijeron sus amigos al unísono y se metieron al elevador. El chico de lentes volvió la vista a la pantalla frente a sí.

-"Vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando les presente a su amiga…"- pensó divertido.

* * *

-_Escaneando a Ulrich… escaneando a Odd… ¡Virtualización!_

-Vaya, ya era hora…- dijo la chica sin mirarlos, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Aaahhhh!- casi por instinto, Odd le apuntó con su brazo. Ulrich parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí!- preguntó el chico rubio sin despegarle la vista de encima como si creyera que era visión.

_-Ella, Odd, supongo que fue a ayudarte._

-¡Oye, cuando dijiste "las chicas", creí que sólo te referías a Yumi y a Aelita!- dijo Ulrich también sin poder creerlo.

-Pues lo siento, pero aquí estoy- les dijo Eini un tanto molesta- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-N-no, nada- le dijo Ulrich mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-¡Qué tiene de…¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo Odd con el ceño fruncido.

_-Ya dejen de discutir y mejor ocúpense de lo que tienen que hacer- _dijo Jeremie impaciente. Ulrich y Odd voltearon a ver a Eini y dieron dos pasos atrás.

-¿Y ahora…¡Oh, rayos¡Nos les voy a hacer nada, par de cobardes!- dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco- En todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, Jeremie, Aelita y Yumi me lo explicaron todo más o menos. El por qué yo los ataqué es una larga historia que no pienso contarles aquí.

_-Así es, no tenemos ni idea de cuál es el ataque que Xana lanzó. ¡Así que apúrense, no sabemos qué tan mal pueden estar las cosas ahí afuera¡Y por cierto, que en este momento ya estarían llegando a la torre si no se hubieran puesto a pelear¡Y tres avispas van hacia ustedes!_

-Empieza la diversión- murmuró Eini sonriendo y sacando sus dos sables- Será mejor que ya vayan hacia la torre, yo me haré cargo de esto.

-Ay sí, no te quieras hacer la muy buenota- le dijo Ulrich mirándola de reojo- Que Odd se quede contigo.

-¿Qué?- el rubio volteó a ver molesto a su amigo- ¿Por qué todo yo?

-Porque tú eres el que se divierte aquí, tú eres al que Eini tendría que darle una buena lección, y tú eres el que se enojó con ella. Mejor cierren la boca y vámonos- dijo Yumi jalando del brazo a Ulrich para dirigirse hacia la torre. Algunos lásers rojos comenzaron a llover sobre ellos.

-¡A ellos déjenlos en paz, mugres moscas tontas!- dijo Eini lanzando uno de sus sables destruyendo a una de las avispas. Las dos restantes voltearon y comenzaron a dispararles a Eini y Odd. Ambos chicos esquivaron la ofensiva con gran agilidad y a su vez contraatacaron. Odd lanzó algunas flechas. Una de ellas dio en el blanco y acabó con el monstruo.

-Buen tino. ¿Sabes que si hubieses matado a una avispa de verdad habrías destruido un círculo ecológico?- dijo Eini.

-Tranquila, aquí hay tantos bichos que te aseguro que jamás van a estar en extinción- le contestó Odd dándose cuenta de que estaban conversando como si la chica ya formara parte de su equipo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Eini lanzó sus sables, la avispa los esquivó. La chica murmuró una maldición y volvió a lanzar sus armas, esta vez acertando y destruyendo a la última avispa.

-Se nota que Xana no ha perdido el tiempo, esos animalejos no eran tan duros la penúltima vez que entré aquí- dijo cerciorándose de que ya no hubiera ningún monstruo cerca.

-Vaya… ¿Y piensas contarme cómo es que conoces a Xana desde hace tanto tiempo?

-Mira, yo no soy su aliada, no importa lo que pienses. Pero mejor te lo explico allá afuera, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás. Además, eso no importa ahora- ya iba a echar a correr, cuando se detuvo y volteó hacia el chico- Hacemos un buen equipo¿sabes?- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, con un poco de melancolía en la voz. Odd se extrañó, pero tomó su mano sonriente.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Oye, siento haberme enfadado contigo antes de haber aclarado las cosas- le dijo con timidez.

-Jeje, los dos nos comportamos muy infantiles. Sólo espero que no hayan visto más de la cuenta en mi cuarto…- dijo como recordándolo de pronto. De haber podido, Odd se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡Auch! Lo siento…

-Jeje, no hay problema. Ya vámonos- ambos echaron a correr para auxiliar a sus amigos.

* * *

Jeremie observaba sonriente la pantalla. Al parecer ya no habría problemas con Eini. Un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Volteó a ver al lugar donde había provenido. Una especie de rata sin cola de color negro salió de un agujero en el piso. Otra más le siguió. Y luego otra, y otra… cientos de topos salieron del agujero y rodearon al chico. Jeremie alzó una ceja con desconcierto. 

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que pretendes, eh, Xana?- dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Eini y Odd llegaron junto a sus amigos, que al parecer no les venía mal un poco de ayuda, pues seis avispas les estaban complicando mucho las cosas. 

-¡Yupiiiiiii!- Odd esquivó algunos lásers de los bichos y destruyó a uno de ellos.

-Parece que te diviertes- le dijo Eini desde lejos mientras ella hacía lo mismo con otra avispa.

-¿Y por qué no¡Es muy divertido!

-Si, claro¡mientras no te den a ti!- Ulrich se unió a la conversación, desviando los ataques que iban hacia Aelita con su espada.

-¡Odd, no seas tan confiado y ten cuidado!- le dijo Yumi conteniendo el aliento al ver que uno de los lásers le daba en un brazo a su amigo.

-¡Oh, rayos!- al chico rubio ya no le dio tiempo de esquivar otro ataque y desapareció.

-Odd tonto- murmuró Yumi. Lanzó su arma y acabó con la avispa que había desvirtualizado a su amigo. Eini por su parte, había recibido un láser en el estómago al distraerse. Aún le dio tiempo de acabar con una de las avispas antes de ser desvirtualizada también.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí, Einstein?- Odd observaba parpadeando los cientos de pequeños animales que Jeremie alejaba de la computadora con una escoba. El genio volteó a verlo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros- ¿To-topos¿Xana controló topos!- dijo Odd acercándose a él pisando a uno de los pequeños animales, el cual soltó un chillido e inmediatamente fue pateado estrellándose contra la pared- Definitivamente le paso que controle a moscas, ratas, gusanos, cucarachas, lo que quiera… ¿pero topos? 

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que pretende Xana, pero a este paso no creo que logre gran cosa. Por cierto, qué desconsiderado eres- le contestó su amigo al ver al pobre topo que había quedado panza arriba.

-Yo no tengo la culpa.

_-¡Jeremie¡Eini ya va en camino con ustedes!- _se oyó la voz de Yumi en el monitor.

-Bueno pequeños, me gustaría quedarme a jugar con ustedes, pero tengo que ir por una amiga mía.

-Ya no es necesario, Odd- Eini apareció por la puerta, observando de lado a lado la habitación infestada de topos con ambas cejas levantadas- ¿Se puede saber por qué invitaste a tus hermanos, Jeremie?

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Mejor ayúdanos a alejar a estas cosas de la computadora- le contestó el chico de lentes.

-¿Para qué? Ustedes dos hacen un gran trabajo- la chica ya iba a empezar a patear a los animales como lo estaba haciendo Odd cuando una ligera sacudida de la habitación la hizo trastabillar- ¿Y ahora qué diablos…?- los topos comenzaron a introducirse en el agujero por el que habían aparecido. Los tres chicos los observaron hasta que el último topo se fue.

-Eini, seguro tú la conoces mejor que nosotros. ¿Qué crees que esté planeando Xana?- la pelirroja se puso seria.

-Se puede esperar cualquier cosa. No hace nada porque sí, esto debe ser un plan muy bien elaborado.

-¿Topos? Yo sigo pensando que son muy inút…- empezó a decir Odd, pero otro temblor lo calló. Del techo comenzaron a caer algunas rocas. Los chicos se pegaron a la pared lo más que pudieron.

-¿Me decías, amigo?- le dijo Jeremie.

-¡Diablos!

-¡A-ahora comprendo! Esos topos pueden destruir por completo la cimentación de la fábrica entera. Ya no hay que suponer nada¡Xana quiere destruir este lugar!- dijo Eini viendo hacia el techo con temor.

-¡Más bien nos quiere aplastar a nosotros¿Para qué destruirse a sí misma¿E-Eini¡Eini!- Jeremie observó con terror que una gran piedra había golpeado a la pelirroja en la cabeza y que ésta yacía inconsciente junto a él.

-Maldita Xana, malditos topos…- dijo Odd con rabia y se apresuró a cubrir con su propio cuerpo a la chica.

-¡Chicos, dense prisa!- gritó Jeremie haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

-¡Aelita, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, ve a la torre!- gritó Yumi desviando algunos ataques. La pelirrosada asintió y echó a correr mientras una lluvia de lásers caía sobre ella. Uno de ellos iba directo a su espalda, pero fue detenido por Ulrich, quien se interpuso entre ella y el monstruo. Aelita por fin llegó segura a la torre, Yumi y Ulrich acabaron con los dos monstruos restantes. La torre recobró su aura azul en poco tiempo. 

_-¡Jeremie, la torre está desactivada!

* * *

_

Los dos chicos rubios se exaltaron al escuchar un estridente chirrido. Voltearon al techo, el cual en realidad ya no estaba y dejaba ver el piso superior, y vieron que una enorme viga de metal se desprendía del otro techo e iba directo hacia ellos.

_-¿Jeremie¡Jeremie!_

-¡Ya oí, Aelita, ya oí¡Regresar al pasado ahora!- gritó Jeremie justo a tiempo. La viga se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ellos. Los dos chicos suspiraron completamente aliviados y se desplomaron al lado de Eini. Inmediatamente fueron envueltos por la luz blanca que los llevaría tiempo atrás.

* * *

Eini comenzó a cobrar conciencia. Intentó incorporarse. Apretó los dientes a causa de un fuerte dolor que le oprimió la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aunque en una imagen un tanto borrosa, lo primero que vio fue el sonriente rostro de Odd junto a ella. 

-¡Bienvenida, Bella Durmiente!- le dijo el chico con alegría.

-¿Dó-dónde estoy?- la chica miró a su alrededor y reconoció su cuarto.

-¡De vuelta al pasado!- el que contestó fue Ulrich, también sonriendo. Eini volteó y vio a Jeremie hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, sí, ella está bien. Es más, acaba de despertar- dijo el chico viéndola felizmente- Claro, Yumi. Nos vemos luego- dijo colgando y se aproximó a la pelirroja- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero bien. Hacía años que no regresaba en el tiempo- le dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en su cama- Además, las piedras pegan duro- dijo sonriendo. Los chicos rieron.

-Bueno, el dolor se te pasará pronto, sólo necesitas descansar un poco.

-Eso espero… por cierto, me tienen que decir cómo aprendieron a usar a Xana- dijo abriendo un ojo.

-Emmm, bueno, pero eso será después. Por cierto¡bienvenida al equipo!- la chica miró a los tres sorprendida.

-¿A-al equipo?- se incorporó por completo esta vez sin prestarle atención al dolor de su cabeza.

-¡Claro! Ya que no quedan malentendidos y sólo nos falta explicar algunas cosas, no hay ningún problema- dijo Odd con singular alegría. Eini sonrió con sinceridad.

-Gra-gracias.

-No hay nada qué agradecer, amiguita- le dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, para incluirte en todo este asunto, podemos comenzar con… ¿tienes celular?- preguntó Jeremie. La chica asintió sin caber en sí de felicidad.


	5. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 5: "Aclaraciones"**

Eini intentó abrir los ojos. No lo logró. Sentía los párpados tan pesados que por un momento pensó que tenía plomo en ellos. Se tapó la cabeza con la cobija porque los rayos del sol ya le daban de lleno en la cara.

- "Un momento… un momento… sólo cinco minutos…"

No tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama antes de que se quedara dormida de nuevo.

-¡Es que no es justo!- se quejó el chico amargamente- ¡La misma clase tres veces!

-Vamos, Odd, velo por el lado bueno- dijo Ulrich encogiéndose de hombros pero con el ceño fruncido al igual que su amigo- Por lo menos ya sabes todo lo que la maestra va a decir, así que no tendrás que prestarle atención. Puedes tomarte una buena siesta.

-Sí, y si te hace alguna pregunta, ya sabes qué contestar- dijo Jeremie uniéndose a la conversación. Odd puso cara de sope.

-Sí claro, como si eso fuera tan… ¡Hola, Bella Durmiente!- dijo recuperando la alegría.

-Hola, pequeño- saludó la pelirroja- Espero que no se te haga costumbre lo de la Bella durmiente. Hola Ulrich, hola Jeremie.

-Hola, Eini- saludaron Ulrich y Jeremie al unísono. Notaron que su amiga iba caminando con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Pareces zombi- dijo Ulrich mirándola con extrañeza.

-Tú también lo parecerías si además de haberte golpeado en la cabeza, una máquina te hubiera acortado la noche.

-¡Hey, tengo una idea!- dijo Odd de pronto tronando los dedos- ¿Qué tal si después de clases vamos al parque? A todos nos hace falta un buen descanso, y ya estamos casi seguros de que Xana no nos va a atacar tres veces en un solo día.

-Emmm… no lo sé, Odd, Xana no es nada predecible. Y además…- comenzó a decir Jeremie algo inseguro.

-¿Y además qué, Einstein? A Xana por ahora se le debe haber secado el cerebro, tardará bastante en idear otro ingenioso plan- dijo Eini poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, le había encantado la idea del parque- ¿A qué le temes, Jeremie? Las torres, como puedo ver que bien ya has aprendido, sirven para controlar Lyoko. Aelita está segura dentro de ellas. Es ella la que te preocupa¿no?- le dijo muy cerca de su oído. Jeremie no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Es… que… no… es… Xana… ella…- intentó explicar con voz ronca. Sus amigos sonrieron con picardía.

-No hay nada qué temer. Y de todos modos si algo sucede, Aelita nos avisará¿no?- terminó la pelirroja separándose del chico- Ahora vamos a clases, le avisaremos a Yumi en la clase de Deportes- La chica entró al salón dejando a sus amigos tras de sí. Odd y Ulrich cruzaron miradas y luego voltearon hacia Jeremie con una sonrisa.

-…………¿Qué?- el muchacho se sonrojó aún más.

-Nada, nada- dijo Odd encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al salón tras a Eini. Ulrich lo siguió reprimiendo la risa. Sin más remedio, Jeremie fue tras ellos sabiendo que se iban a burlar de él por lo menos durante todas las clases.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita se encontraba en una de las torres de Lyoko, acostada hecha un ovillo. Estaba tarareando una canción que, según ella, jamás había escuchado, pero que de alguna manera sabía. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Últimamente nada le quedaba claro. Tenía la sensación de haber visto a Eini en alguna parte. Era imposible buscar en su mente, pues en realidad no había nada qué buscar, no había ningún recuerdo de antes de conocer a sus actuales amigos. ¿En verdad la conocía? Quizás en otra vida. Quizás en otro tiempo. Tal vez… y sólo tal vez. Siguió cantando para sus adentros esa canción que lograba alejar cualquier preocupación, duda o temor de su mente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esa idea es fantástica, Odd. Por lo menos usas tu cabeza para algo más que para peinarte- dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, amiguita- Odd le enseñó la lengua.

-Hola, Ulrich querido- al igual que la vez anterior, Sissi apareció de la nada y se puso frente a Ulrich con la nariz a escasos centímetros de su cara. El chico sólo la miró un instante antes de rodearla y pasar de largo como si no la hubiera visto- ¡He-hey!- la chica se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo frente a él. Ulrich suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó sin una pizca de amabilidad.

-¿Qué quiero? Pues vengo a hacerte la mejor de las ofertas que…

-Sissi… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que…?- Eini se apresuró a darle un caderazo a su amigo y ocupar su lugar frente a la chica.

-Mira Sissi, antes de que él te mande a volar, quizá yo lo haga menos doloroso. Si me contestas algo, quizá, y sólo quizá, Ulrich salga contigo- Sissi abrió mucho los ojos- Dime¿por dónde pasa el río Congo?- Jeremie alzó una ceja.

-Por… por… ¡por España!- contestó rápidamente la hija del director. Yumi soltó una carcajada.

-No.

-¡Por China!

-No.

-¡Por Estados Unidos!

-No.

-¡Por Alaska!

-No.

-¡Por México!

-Ni remotamente cerca.

-¡Por Francia!- Odd le dio un codazo a Jeremie.

-Jeremie¿por dónde pasa el río Congo?- le dijo en voz baja a su amigo.

-Pues… por Congo.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- Yumi tuvo que recargarse en Jeremie para no caer al piso- ¡Pero si ésa hasta yo me la sé!

-¡Por Egipto!

-No.

-¡Por Rusia!

-No.

-¡Me rindo!- dijo Sissi resignada y ya con los ojos rojos de furia.

-¡Qué lástima!- dijo por fin la pelirroja y dio media vuelta.

-¡Me las van a pagar!- después de ver con rabia a Yumi y a Eini, Sissi hizo lo mismo y se alejó de ahí. Yumi aún seguía carcajeándose cuando fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Eini¡ésa estuvo genial!- dijo aún sin poder contener la risa.

-Cuando quieras- contestó la pelirroja. Los cinco chicos comenzaron a caminar planeando todo lo que harían cuando sonara la campana anunciando el fin de clases.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mirando las estrellas_

_Imagino que en una de ellas_

_Debes estar tu alma _

_Acunándome en mi soledad._

-"¿Qué son las estrellas?"- se preguntó Aelita- "¿Qué es alma? Ya no estoy sola, tengo a Jeremie y a los demás."

Siguió cantando.

_Nadie me mira, _

_Nadie me escucha_

_Sólo tú estás junto a mí._

-"¿Pero quién eres tú?" "¿Eres un sueño¿O… una ilusión?"

_Porque sé que estás junto a mí_

_Siempre acompañándome_

_Nada tengo que temer._

_Yo sé que nada tengo que temer…_

-"Sé que estás junto a mí… seas quien seas. Y te encontraré."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A lo lejos se veía el tan ansiado parque, con unos cuatro niños en los columpios jugando a ver quién arrojaba su zapato más lejos.

-Veamos quién llega más rápido¿vale?- les dijo Odd a sus amigos entusiasmado.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho el deporte- dijo Jeremie inseguro.

-Bien, entonces: en sus marcas…- comenzó a decir Yumi. Todos se prepararon para salir corriendo.

-Eh, Yumi, yo… no…

-Listos…

-Esperen, chicos, yo…- todos siguieron sin hacerle caso al rubio.

-¡Fuera!- Eini se encargó de jalar del brazo a Jeremie y correr lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Jeremie no tuvo más remedio que correr si no quería tropezar.

-¡Jajaja, les voy a ganar!- gritó Ulrich.

-¡Ni lo creas, aquí no tienes tu súper velocidad!- grito también Yumi dándole alcance al castaño.

-¡El gran Odd esquiva a sus contrincantes y toma la ventaja, la meta está a sólo unos metros de él, se prepara para ganar y…!

-¡Y Yumi gana!- la japonesa extendió los brazos alegremente y luego se sentó en una banca para descansar.

-Jeje, y las estadísticas son: Yumi, primer lugar, Odd, segundo lugar, Ulrich, tercer lugar, Eini y Jeremie, cuarto lugar- dijo Odd alegremente.

-Claro, claro, eso fue culpa de Jeremie- dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

-¡Hey, yo dije que…!- protestó el chico de lentes.

-¿Quién quiere ir al pasamanos?- preguntó Ulrich sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

-¡Yo!- contestaron Eini, Odd y Yumi al unísono, y los cuatro muchachos corrieron nuevamente, hacia los juegos. Jeremie suspiró. Sus amigos estaban tan entusiasmados que sospechó que aquél sería un largo día.

Después de eso, los chicos simplemente se dedicaron a jugar y a divertirse como niños pequeños. Hicieron competencias en todos los juegos que había: los pasamanos, las resbaladillas, el sube y baja, la ruleta, etc, etc. Cuando por fin los columpios fueron desocupados, Eini se apresuró a sentarse en uno de ellos. Sus amigos la siguieron.

-Bien, Eini, creo que es hora de que empieces a contarnos todo lo que sepas de Xana y Lyoko- dijo Odd. Los demás asintieron y rodearon a la chica. Eini suspiró.

-Claro, por dónde empiezo…

-¿Cómo es que conoces Lyoko y a Xana?- preguntó Jeremie.

-Ah, eso. Pues… - tomó aire- mi papá fue el que creó a Xana- dijo la pelirroja con orgullo.

-¿Tu papá!- preguntaron al unísono los otros chicos como para confirmar lo que habían escuchado, con la boca abierta.

-Eini¡tu padre era un genio!- exclamó Jeremie. Eini inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Bueno, no lo hizo solo, había alguien más. El problema es que no recuerdo el nombre de su compañero.

-Bueno, sea quien fuere, tu padre y él eran brillantes- dijo Ulrich alegremente.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo la joven sonriente.

-¿Pero para qué creó Lyoko?- inquirió el muchacho de lentes.

-Bien, al principio Lyoko era simplemente eso: Lyoko. Un programa de realidad virtual donde podías entrar las veces que quisieras. Mi padre y su amigo sólo tenían la meta de crear el mejor juego de realidad virtual del mundo, donde cada detalle pareciera tan real que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de que tú mismo te convertías en parte del programa. Comenzaron creando el mundo de Lyoko, dividido en áreas, ustedes saben: el bosque, el desierto, la zona polar… luego vinieron los monstruos: las avispas, los cangrejos, las cucarachas… etc, etc- sus amigos la escuchaban con atención. Eini tomó aire- Y luego vino Xana. Se puede decir que ELLA es el TODO de Lyoko. El amigo de mi padre la creó para controlar las funciones de Lyoko, las zonas, los monstruos… es una especie de programa central para que Lyoko esté en equilibrio. Bien, controla las funciones, pero no puede modificar nada- Jeremie pensó un instante.

Pero, Eini, hay algo que todavía no tengo claro- dijo el chico de lentes con una mano en la barbilla- Si Xana es el centro de todo¿no deberían haberla creado antes que a Lyoko? Y además yo creía que las torres eran las que controlaban las zonas de Lyoko, por eso Xana sólo podía controlar una cada vez- los otros jóvenes asintieron.

-Cuando Lyoko estuvo completo, mi padre se dio cuenta de que sus funciones eran demasiadas para ser controladas por un solo ordenador. Xana es un súper procesador que hace que Lyoko funcione correctamente. Y ahora, las torres solamente controlan ciertas zonas, como bien ustedes ya saben. Y creo que también se han dado cuenta de que Xana las usa de vínculo con el mundo real, simplemente- sus amigos asintieron nuevamente- Las torres en un principio tenían esa simple función: controlar los monstruos de ciertas zonas. Hay muchas cosas que mi padre hizo y jamás me quedaron muy claras- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que el amigo de mi padre se dio cuenta de que Xana era tan poderosa…

-Que podía regresar en el tiempo- dijo Jeremie completando la frase.

-Así es… A partir de aquí todo es muy confuso para mí. Ya no supe muchas cosas. De hecho, mi padre jamás me habría dicho sobre el poder de Xana, yo me enteré por mi propia cuenta.

-Eso quiere decir que Aelita originalmente no fue creada con Lyoko¿no es así?- inquirió el rubio.

-Eso creo… además, Xana sólo puede controlar Lyoko, no otros programas, así que es obvio que Aelita no puede ser controlada por Xana puesto que no es parte de Lyoko. Pero no tengo idea de por qué está ahí.

-Hay otra cosa, Eini- dijo Jeremie preocupado- Xana de alguna manera sí controla a Aelita. Una vez la materializamos y…- Eini dio un respingo.

-¿Que hicieron qué!- casi gritó, estupefacta. Sus amigos dieron un brinco.

-Tranquilízate. Dije que la materializamos- Eini pareció intentar digerir sus palabras.

-Oye, había oído acerca de _virtualizar _personas en Lyoko, no de _materializarlas_- Yumi sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a su amiga.

-Vamos, aún no conoces perfectamente bien a Jeremie. Al igual que tu padre, es un genio- dijo la japonesa orgullosamente.

-¡Ahem!- el aludido se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Pues ya lo voy notando…- la pelirroja también sonrió- Bueno¿me decías?

-Sí, una vez materializamos a Aelita. Acordamos que en cuanto ella estuviera aquí, apagaríamos a Xana- dijo el chico con pena. Eini volteó hacia el suelo- El problema fue que nos dimos cuenta de que si Xana desaparecía… Aelita también se iría. Supongo que Xana ya sabía que intentaríamos sacar a Aelita de Lyoko- Eini miró a los otros muchachos confusa- Xana infectó a Aelita con un virus, tanto en Lyoko, como en el mundo real.

-Xana es un programa, no un virus. Y no puede crear virus- protestó la chica de inmediato.

-Pues de alguna manera lo hizo- concluyó Jeremie encogiéndose de hombros. Eini suspiró.

-Bueno, sí que nos aclaraste muchas cosas, Eini- dijo Odd alegremente.

-¡Qué bien! Ya que todos nos queremos y nos hablamos y… ya saben… ¡A seguir disfrutando del día!- Yumi jaló a Jeremie hacia una barandilla y lo retó a que se colgara de ella. La pelirroja se mecía suavemente en el columpio observando a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Odd- le dijo Eini a su amigo.

-¿Gracias¿Por qué?- inquirió el muchacho.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Muchas gracias.

-Bue, no tienes nada qué agradecer- el rubio le guiñó un ojo. Eini asintió y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Dos chicos que iban llegando al parque le llamaron la atención.

-Oigan, muchachos¿qué no ellos van en nuestro salón?- preguntó la chica sin apartarles la vista. Odd y Ulrich miraron hacia donde su amiga lo hacía. Al ver de quiénes se trataba, los dos cruzaron miradas y se apresuraron a jalar a la pelirroja lejos de la vista de los recién llegados- ¿Y-y ahora qué pasa?

-Eini, por nada del mundo se te ocurra acercarte a ellos- dijo Ulrich tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Y por qué no?- la chica alzó una ceja.

-Pues porque ellos son amigos de nuestra peor enemiga- le respondió Odd.

-Ah, son amigos de Xana- dijo Eini con burla.

-¡Oh, vamos Eini! Tú sabes a quién nos referimos.

-¿Pero por qué no me debo acercar a ellos?

-A Sissi se le puede ocurrir cualquier mala jugada. Y Herve y Nicolas son como sus títeres- contestó el castaño. Odd asintió cruzando los brazos. Eini miró a ambos y sonrió.

-Ah, no se preocupen sé defenderme sola. No me hará daño platicar un poco con ellos- Odd se quedó con la boca abierta- Con permiso- Ulrich abrió mucho los ojos. Odd se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella.

-¡No es justo, Eini! No llevas ni dos semanas siendo nuestra amiga¡y ya quieres ir a buscar otros amigos!- dijo Odd con amargura.

-Ay, eres un exagerado- la chica se mostró divertida ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Pero no vas a cambiarnos?- el chico puso cara de perro triste. Ulrich se rascó la cabeza y se puso a ver su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, sólo será un momento.

-De acuerdo, está bien- el rubio agachó la cabeza resignado.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Ulrich al rubio. Éste asintió y ambos chicos se alejaron caminando.

-"Bien, aquí vamos"- pensó Eini cuando ya sus amigos estaban junto a Jeremie y Yumi. Se acercó a Herve y a Nicolas, los cuales estaban de espaldas a ella no se percataron de su presencia- ¡Hola!- los chicos voltearon. Casi se caen al verla.

-Eh-eh, ho-hol… yo… emmm… yo…- Herve se sonrojó de inmediato. Después de tartamudear un poco sin lograr articular una sola palabra completa, suspiró. Nicolas no se sorprendió tanto, pero se limitó a permanecer en silencio esperando a que su amigo dijera algo por los dos. Eini alzó una ceja al ver que ambos chicos se quedaban callados.

-¿Y bien¿Piensan decir algo o quieren que me vaya?- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡No!- dijo Herve al instante- Quiero decir… este… - el chico puso sus dedos índice punta con punta.

-Pueden empezar diciéndome cómo se llaman- sonrió Eini.

-Él es Herve, y yo soy Nicolas- dijo el otro chico señalando a su amigo y a sí mismo- Y tú eres Eini- dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

-Así es. Parece que todos me conocen y yo no conozco a nadie- dijo la chica pensativa.

-Es que no pasas desapercibida…- dijo el chico de lentes sin poder contenerse. La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco ante este cumplido, pero sonrió, al igual que Nicolas, aunque éste lo hizo con picardía. Herve bajó la mirada más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quieren platicar un poco?- Eini se dirigió nuevamente hacia lo columpios seguida por los dos chicos, Nicolas codeando a su amigo.

Odd miraba a Eini y sus acompañantes con cara de que en cualquier momento iría a ahorcar al chico de lentes. Ulrich se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Odd agradeció aquella interrupción, pues sentía que de un momento a otro no iba a resistir más y, efectivamente, iría a ahorcar a Herve por estar viendo a Eini como si de una súper estrella se tratara.

-Odd, creo que será mejor que dejes de ver a ese trío antes de que cometas un homicidio- le dijo el castaño.

-Me leíste la mente, amigo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tanto te molesta? Herve y Nicolas son demasiado tontos, y la verdad no creo que quieran hacerle nada a Eini- dijo Ulrich observando a los tres chicos que estaban en los columpios.

-Nicolas es un estúpido. Herve es mi problema. ¡Tan sólo míralo¡No le despega la mirada a Eini!- Ulrich suspiró y volteó hacia las canchas de juego.

-Por allá están jugando fútbol¿quieres que vayamos?

-Todo con tal de no convertirme en asesino- Odd fue tras Ulrich, aunque seguía vigilando a Eini y a los dos chicos por el rabillo del ojo.

Todavía pasó un buen tiempo en el parque, con Odd y Ulrich jugando fútbol intentando que Odd no cometiera un asesinato en público, Yumi sin dejar en paz a Jeremie retándolo a cualquier cosa, y Eini platicando con Herve y Nicolas acerca de la escuela, los maestros, la familia…

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia¿No tienes hermanas o hermanos?- la chica de pronto se puso seria y bajó la mirada.

-Yo… ya debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Gracias por platicar conmigo- dijo sonriendo como si nada. Herve y Nicolas cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-Gracias a ti. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Eini asintió y fue corriendo junto a sus amigos.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!- dijo Odd cruzando los brazos. Yumi le dio un codazo.

¿Nos vamos?- sin esperar respuesta, Eini dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sus amigos la siguieron. En el trayecto que siguieron del parque a la escuela, no dijo ni una sola palabra, sus amigos estaban muy animados platicando de lo bien que les había ido, Eini les respondía con una sonrisa a todo. Al llegar, la pelirroja fue directamente a encerrarse a su cuarto.

_Porque sé que estás junto a mí_

_Siempre acompañándome_

_Nada tengo que temer._

_Yo sé que nada tengo que temer…_

"Yo sé que… no tengo nada qué temer"- pensó Eini abrazando su almohada- "Sé que estás junto a mí… sé que estás junto a mí"- abrazó con más fuerza el cojín. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"Estaremos juntas para siempre… y para siempre es mucho tiempo"

-"Pero no te quedaste conmigo para siempre…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Soy terrible con esto de las actualizaciones. Pueden aventarme jitomates, abuchearme o insultarme (no, eso no), si quieren patearme por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estuve peleada con mi inspiración por casi un mes. Pero aquí esta! Ya no se pueden quejar de que se quedaron con el capi anterior. Bueno, aquí les dejo con mi versión de cómo fue creada Xana, respondo a eso de por qué Eini conocía Lyoko pero no a Aelita, etc, etc.**

**Aunque muy tarde, pero ya cumplí con mi parte de actualizar el fic, ahora les toca a ustedes con sus reviews! Prometo que no tradaré con el próximo!**

**Bueno, ya sin nada interesante qué decir, me despido de ustedes.**

**Disfruten de la vida y que tengan un buen día!**

**KaTmAi**


	6. Señor Delmas

**Capítulo 6: "Señor Delmas"**

-Usted es el único que está aquí. Usted es al único al que le puedo preguntar, señor Delmas. ¿Por qué Dios hace cosas que no nos gustan¿Por qué nos deja solos, señor Delmas¿Qué tan difícil es cumplir una promesa¿Por qué las personas que queremos no se pueden quedar con nosotros para siempre?- preguntó Eini inocentemente, como los niños de cinco años preguntan por qué el cielo es azul.

-Me temo, Eini, que eso es algo que yo no puedo responder- dijo el hombre con tristeza- Pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que nunca te dejan del todo solo. Hay ángeles sin alas que se llaman amigos- dijo sonriendo. Eini pensó en Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita. Pensó también en… sonrió igualmente y asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Usted también es mi amigo¿verdad?- a la mente de la chica acudieron las imágenes del día en que había llegado a la escuela.

La cara del señor Delmas al verla. Primero, una agradable sorpresa, porque:

-Has crecido mucho y muy saludablemente- había dicho el director.

Luego, unos anteojos empañados al saber por todo lo que había tenido Eini que pasar.

-¿Pero cómo es que me conoce y yo no a usted¿Cómo es que conoce tan bien mi pasado?- había preguntado Eini- Sé que todo queda en mi historial, pero no pensé que nadie lo comprendiera tanto como yo… y ahora, usted.

-Yo era amigo de tu padre, Eini. Alor Withnam, un increíble científico y también un grandioso amigo y compañero- fue la respuesta del director.

Eini pareció reflexionar un poco de estos recuerdos.

-Señor Delmas¿cómo conoció a mi padre?- le preguntó Eini mientras ambos cruzaban una avenida. El hombre no respondió en seguida, sino que se acomodó los anteojos y pareció buscar un poco en su mente.

-… Estudiábamos juntos. Por supuesto el siempre fue mejor científico que yo- dijo con melancolía- El se sintió más atraído por la física, la informática y las matemáticas. Yo, simplemente por las matemáticas. Por eso le decíamos "Cerebroide"- terminó con nostalgia. Eini lo miró un tanto confusa, aunque dedujo que con ese "decíamos", se refería a él mismo y a sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Eini.

-¿Y luego?- repitió Delmas como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

-Sí¿qué pasó después¿Cómo es que me conocía? Yo no lo recuerdo- Delmas sonrió y la miró con profundidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo llamarás a tu linda hija, Melissa?- preguntó Delmas a la mujer que estaba frente a sí. Era una mujer muy hermosa: cabello lacio de color rojo ardiente, tez blanca, finas facciones, ojos verdes relucientes y una bella sonrisa que cautivaba a quien la veía. Sostenía entre sus brazos un bulto que dormía profundamente.

-Eini es un nombre precioso, para una preciosa niña- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, Eini suena muy bien¿pero qué significa?- un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules se acercó a donde Melissa estaba y se cruzó de brazos. Ella sólo sonrió más abiertamente. Delmas se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada- ¡No lo sé¿Algún problema, Cuatro ojos?

-Hey, hey, hey, tranquilo, Cuatro ojos tiene su nombre, y es Jean-Pierre- dijo Delmas con fingido enfado- De cualquier manera¿tú por qué no sabes el significado, Cerebroide?

-A Melissa le encanta hacer combinaciones de palabras- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Ay, Alor, nada te parece- un tercer hombre, de espesa barba y con lentes, se unió a la conversación.

-No es que no me parezca, es que no sé. ¿Tú qué piensas, Barbotas?

-Jaja, muy gracioso- dijo el hombre divertido- A mi me parece un bonito nombre, aunque no sepa qué significa- Alor rodó los ojos.

-Otro… a mí también me parece un bonito nombre, pero… ¡yo sólo quiero saber qué significa!- dijo haciendo pucheros como niño pequeño. Una niña pelirroja y de ojos azules, se acercó a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Mami¿qué significa mi nombre?- preguntó inocentemente la chiquilla.

-El tuyo significa "vida", mi amor. Porque, efectivamente ustedes son nuestra vida- le respondió Melissa tomando de la mano a su esposo- ¿Verdad, Alor?- el hombre asintió sonriente. La niña también sonrió.

-¿Y qué significa el nombre de mi hermanita?- todos los presentes pusieron atención.

-Cuatro letras- respondió Melissa- E-I-N-I. E: De Encarnación, porque ella es la felicidad hecha humana. I, una Ilusión hecha realidad. N, pequeña Ninfa de cabellos de fuego y ojos de esmeralda. I: De Incógnito, ya que no se sabe cuál será su destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué llora, señor Delmas?- preguntó Eini preocupada. El hombre apretó los labios, tratando de que por su cara no rodaran más de las dos lágrimas que no había podido retener.

-"Realmente, nadie sabía qué destino te esperaría, Eini. Ojalá no hubiese sido este…"- volteó a ver a la chica que aún lo miraba con preocupación y sonrió para calmarla, y para calmarse- Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, Eini. Tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti.

-Mi padre…- dijo la muchacha clavando la vista en el suelo. Una pregunta no formulada con anticipación salió de sus labios- ¿Y por qué yo no lo recuerdo, y por qué su hija me odia?- Delmas se sorprendió ante esto.

-Mi hija no te odia, Eini. Así se comporta siempre. Bastante maleducada, lo sé, pero qué se le va a hacer…- dijo con desaliento- Tú y mi hija debieron ser grandes amigas, pero no fue así, y es mi culpa. Alor y yo dejamos de vernos por mucho tiempo. Demasiado, yo diría- ella asintió.

-¿Por qué a su hija no le gusta su nombre, señor Delmas?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué se hace llamar "Sissi"?- suspiró- Larga historia, Eini, quizá un día te enteres- la chica asintió nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mami… ¿verdad que vas a estar siempre conmigo?- la mujer sonrió con un poco de tristeza y la bajó de sus piernas. Señaló el cielo.

-Eini, cuando tengas problemas… cuando te sientas triste… cuando simplemente quieras que te escuchen… voltea hacia el cielo y ve las estrellas… ahí seguramente siempre habrá alguien preocupado por ti y que te ayudará aunque tú no lo notes- la chiquilla la abrazó con amor, a pesar de no haber entendido sus palabras.

-Te quiero mami…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No estás sola, Eini, nunca vas a estarlo- sonrió la niña de ojos azules.

-¿De verdad? Pero qué tal si…- dudó la de ojos verdes. Su hermana le tomó una mano.

-No te preocupes, estaremos juntas para siempre, y para siempre es mucho tiempo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin previo aviso, la pelirroja se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. El preocupado esta vez fue el señor Delmas

-¿Qué sucede?

-…… E-ella… m-me lo pro-m-metió- dijo entre sollozos, apretando sus puños- "Estaremos juntas para siempre…" P-pero no s-se quedó pa-para siempre conmig-go… ¡Ninguno de ellos¡Todos se fueron!- al hombre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sin saber como consolarla, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarla.

-Hay ángeles sin alas llamados amigos… También yo soy tu amigo… y yo no me voy a ir…- susurró en su oído. La chica todavía se quedó un buen rato temblando entre los brazos del hombre.

-Entonces¿me va a decir lo que significa mi nombre?- dijo la muchacha sonriendo, después de algunos minutos, tan sólo hipando de vez en cuando. El hombre no pudo menos que admirarse por increíble fortaleza de Eini. Sonrió y limpió las lágrimas restantes de la pelirroja con su corbata.

-E: de Encarnación, la felicidad hecha humana. I, una bella Ilusión hecha realidad. N: pequeña Ninfa de cabellos de fuego y ojos de esmeralda. I: De Incógnito, ya que no se sabe cuál será tu destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mirando las estrellas_

_Imagino que en una de ellas_

_Debes estar tu alma _

_Acunándome en mi soledad._

_Nadie me mira, _

_Nadie me escucha_

_Sólo tú estás junto a mí._

_Porque sé que estás junto a mí_

_Siempre acompañándome_

_Nada tengo que temer._

_Yo sé que nada tengo que temer…_

-¡Qué bonita canción!- exclamó una chiquilla.

-Bien, esta será NUESTRA canción- dijo sonriente otra niña, pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-Sí, cántala siempre que te acuerdes de nosotras- dijo alegremente una Eini de unos seis años.

-Entonces voy a cantarla siempre- dijo la primera niña que había hablado.

_Porque sé que estás junto a mí_

_Yo sé que nada tengo que temer…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eini y el señor Delmas estaban en un lugar repleto de pasto y rodeado de enormes árboles.

-Aquí solías venir de pequeña¿no es así?- preguntó el hombre.

-Muy a menudo- respondió Eini tendiéndose en el pasto cual larga era. Delmas fijó su mirada en algún punto del horizonte.

-"No debiste dejar sola a tu hija, Alor. Qué desconsiderado"- una racha de aire pasó de casualidad por ahí, como respondiendo con un 'no es cierto'- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sigues aquí. Pero tu hija se siente sola."- de nuevo una ráfaga de viento, un poco más suave que la anterior. 'Pues por algo te la encargué'- el hombre sonrió- Bien, se puede decir que este lugar es tradicional. Aquí veníamos cuando éramos estudiantes. Luego, aquí venía tu padre cuando conoció a Melissa. Y más tarde, tú venías con tu hermana y la hija de Barbotas¿verdad?- Eini ya no escuchó esto último. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la cálida caricia de los rayos del sol.

-¿Usted hace esto porque mi padre le pidió cuidar de mí?- preguntó suavemente y sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo haría aunque tu padre no me lo hubiera pedido, Eini- la chica sonrió.

-Gracias, señor Delmas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Miren quién tenía que aparecer- dijo Sissi con desagrado. Herve y Nicolas se asomaron tras ella para ver llegar a la chica.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Elisabeth- dijo Eini sonriendo como si nada- ¡Hola Herve, hola Nicolas!- dijo alegremente. Los chicos le correspondieron agitando una mano.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir¡Odio que me llamen Elisabeth!- gritó Sissi furiosa.

-Nada quita que sea tu nombre- dijo Eini sin dejar de sonreír dando media vuelta y encaminándose a su habitación. Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se topó con Odd de frente.

-¡Por Dios santo, Eini¡Creíamos que te había tragado la tierra!- dijo Odd acercándose casi corriendo a ella y examinándola de cerca como para cerciorarse de que era real- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Fui a dar un pequeño paseo- contestó Eini, y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde se habían detenido ambos chicos. La abrió y se introdujo a su cuarto. Odd se quedó en la entrada como sin saber qué hacer- ¿Qué sucede?

-Emmm… yo… estemmm…- el chico se puso tan rojo como el cabello de su compañera y se pasó una mano por el suyo. Eini comprendió.

-¡Ay, por favor! Si ya has estado aquí antes¿qué problema hay ahora?- la chica lo jaló dentro y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. El muchacho se puso a observar a su alrededor mientras Eini buscaba quién sabe qué entre los cajones de su buró. Sobre éste había un portarretratos con una fotografía muy curiosa. Sin poder resistirse, Odd lo tomó.

-¿Te multiplicaste?- preguntó sorprendido. Eini dejó de buscar lo que fuera que estaba buscando, y que no encontró, y se sentó junto al chico. Sonrió al ver la fotografía. Habló con orgullo.

-No… ella es mi hermana…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola, y buenas noches- dijo Ulrich con los brazos cruzados- Ya teníamos otro desaparecido hoy.

-Uy, lo siento jefe. No sabía que tenía que reportarme- Odd se acercó a donde estaban el castaño y Jeremie- Ya ni porque es sábado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió Jeremie a su vez.

-Pues me encontré a Eini en el pasillo- Odd se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y dónde estaba ella?

-Me dijo que fue a dar un paseo y por eso se desapareció todo el día, pero no dio más detalles. Ya ni porque le dije que nos tenía muy preocupados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pensaron que me había comido Xana?- preguntó Eini con una ceja levantada.

-Ehhh…- Odd no supo si restarle importancia el asunto, o decirle que precisamente eso era lo primero que había pensado Jeremie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, por lo menos ya apareció- dijo Ulrich con alivio- ¿Se quedó en su habitación?- Odd se acordó del retrato que había visto.

-Sí, y adivinen qué. Eini tiene una hermana- dijo un tanto emocionado, sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Una hermana?- Jeremie y Ulrich cruzaron miradas con los ojos muy abiertos. Odd asintió, con la visión de dos Einis en sus mente, aunque una de ojos verdes y la otra de ojos azules…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eini se metió entre las cobijas de su cama ya bastante somnolienta. Se estiró y bostezó. Volteó a ver por un momento la fotografía de su buró. Sonrió y se acomodó en la cama.

-Gracias, señor Delmas. Hasta mañana, Nayoco- murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Una mariposa negra que había estado en el marco de la ventana echó a volar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Muy cerca de Él estamos las dos. Tú, porque acabas de salir de sus manos. Yo, porque me acerco ya a sus brazos. En los míos te dormiste ayer. En los suyos mañana yo me dormiré"- Melissa abrazó con amor a la bebita que llevaba en brazos, la cual abrió los ojos y sonrió con alegría- "No importa lo que el destino te tenga preparado, yo sé que todo lo sabrás enfrentar. Serás muy, muy fuerte y muy valiente, pequeña Eini… mi querida Eini…"


End file.
